Lelaki Tsunade yang tidak akan mati
by Hikkikomori
Summary: Tidak seperti dua laki laki lain yang dulu pernah mengisi hidupnya lalu mati, Naruto tidak akan mati selama jiwanya masih menginginkan kehidupan, dan pria seperti inilah yang bersumpah setia padanya.
1. Prolog

**Lelaki Tsunade yang tidak akan mati.**

.

.

.

20 tahun adalah usia dimana Tsunade Senju memutuskan untuk keluar dari desa dan menjadi penjudi keliling.

Perang dunia Shinobi ke tiga berakhir dangan menyisakan banyak sekali korban jiwa, tidak terkecuali Tsunade sendiri yang juga kehilangan orang orang yang dia sayangi, adiknya, Nawaki dan tunagannya, Dan.

—juga lebih dari separuh hasratnya untuk hidup. Keberadaan Tsunade di dunia ini tidak lebih dari sekedar cangkang kosong.

Berhutang, berjudi, kalah, lalu minum, kemudian stres, itulah siklus hidupnya. Hampir tidak ada yang menyangka jika wanita menyedihkan ini dulunya adalah Sanin legendaris.

Dia memang masih sangat cantik, dia tetap terlihat menawan seperti seharusnya seorang putri yang merupakan cucu dari Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki, tapi penampilan itu tidak berarti apapun jika hanya kesuraman yang dia pancarkan.

Wanita ini sudah hancur. Kehilangan orang orang yang dia cintai mengakibatkan trauma mengerikan pada jiwanya, tapi hanya sampai hari ini, tepat ketika dia mendapati seorang anak laki laki berjalan kearahnya dalam keadaan mengerikan sambil menggendung sesuatu di belakangnya.

"To-tolong adikku... Ku-kumohon.."

Tsunade kehilangan kata kata. Di siang hari bolong, saat dia berada diperjalanan untuk mengunjungi kota yang memiliki tempat kasino terkenal, dia menemukan anak laki laki sekarat yang muncul diantara pepohonan.

Darah, tubuhnya berdarah sangat banyak. Tubuh Tsunade menggingil dan jatuh keatas tanah.

"... Shi-shizune."

Seorang remaja wanita langsung mendatangi anak laki laki itu sekaligus menghalangi pandangan Tsunade. Dia dengan sigap melakukan pertolongan pertama pada anak itu, menyuntikkan obat bius, dan hal hal lainya yang dengan hanya membayangkannya saja membuat Tsunade terguncang hebat.

Darah dari anak itu merembes ketanah, Tsunade menahan keinginannya untuk menjerit, sekuat tenaga dia memalingkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Begitu banyak da-darah... Dia akan mati, ya, dia pasti mati, mati. Tidak salah lagi, tidak ada cara baginya untuk bertahan. Dia akan mati mati mati mati mati.. Sama seperti dua orang itu..."

Bayangan Dan yang digenangi darah muncul di kepala Tsunade, lalu Nawaki yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi saat dia menemuinya di rumah Sakit.

"To-tolong adikku..."

"Maaf, tapi dia sudah..."

"... A-adikku pasti masih.."

"Aku benar benar minta maaf."

Suara lemah anak laki laki itu terdengar, dan Suara penuh penyesalan Shizune menimpali setelahnya. Tsunade masih terus memalingkan wajahnya, dia menutup mata sambil menggigil ketakutan.

Kemudian pelukan hangat membuatnya membuka mata dengan takut.

Disana ada Shizune yang memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Sudah tidak apa apa, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune... "

"Lukanya memang sangat parah. Mustahil untuk bertahan hidup, tapi dia selamat entah bagaimana, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan keajaiban. Yah, sangat disayangkan adiknya tidak bernasib sebaik dia."

"... Dia hidup?"

"Ya."

"... Dengan darah dan luka sebanyak itu?"

"Ya, Tsunade-sama."

"Kenapa bisa..."

Anak itu selamat, dan Tsunade berhenti menggigil. Itulah pertemuan pertama Tsunade dengan Uzumaki Naruto, laki laki dengan energi hidup yang melimpah.

Tidak seperti dua laki laki lain yang dulu pernah mengisi hidupnya lalu mati, Naruto tidak akan mati selama jiwanya masih menginginkan kehidupan, dan pria seperti inilah yang bersumpah setia padanya.

 **Tbc**

 **Fufu. Ini fic mutlichap pertama author, yah secara teknis ini mungkin yang kelima sih. Btw Naruto dkk hidup di zaman waktu trio sanin masih pada seger.**

 **Buat peringatan, karena Author ini cukup moody dan gk konsisten, jadi gak ada waktu pasti buat update, dan kalau author udah kehabisan akal buat ngelanjutin, fic ini berkemungkinan dihapus kayak fic lainya** **—** **gk! Becanda kok... *hehehe**


	2. Keluarga yang baru

.

.

.

Sebuah kota besar yang terletak di negara api adalah tempat persinggahan Tsunade berikutnya.

Dia bersama dengan Shizune dan anak laki laki yang baru beberapa bulan ini bersamanya, Naruto, memasuki sebuah pasar yang cukup ramai dengan banyak sekali toko toko dan pengunjung.

Rencananya dia akan langsung meluncur ke tempat Kasino paling terkenal di kota tersebut untuk menghabiskan sejumblah besar uang yang dia dapatkan dari para rentenir yang sebelumnya hendak menagih hutang padanya, namun dengan segala kelicikan situasi itu berubah sebaliknya, dimana para rentenir itu malah meminjaminya uang lebih banyak.

Bagi Tsunade, mengelabuhi rentenir sama mudahnya dengan membalik telapak tangan. Dia tidak perlu takut untuk berhutang dan tidak perlu pula repot repot untuk membayar. Dengan segala tipu muslihat dia akan dengan gampangnya menyingkirkan kumpulan idiot itu sembari memeras isi kantong mereka.

Memang benar jika seorang Tsunade Senju sangat tidak beruntung dalam berjudi, dia akan terus kalah dan bangkrut hingga hari kiamat atau paling tidak ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi, namun kelemahan itu ditutupi oleh kecerdasaanya dalam menipu orang lain.

Hal itu memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, tapi jika dia tidak menggunakan bakatnya itu, Tsunade sudah pasti akan jadi gelandangan, mengingat hutang hutangya sudah terlalu besar hingga di titik tidak akan bisa dilunasi seumur hidupnya.

"Tsunade-sama, kemana anda akan pergi?"Shizune tiba tiba bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kasino, tentu saja!"

Ekspresi,*Sudah kuduga* muncul diwajah Shizune, kemudian wajah Shizune berubah menjadi lebih tegas, dia mengambil tangan Tsunade dengan satu tangannya sambil berkata,"Ti-tidak boleh! Setidaknya jika anda mau kesana, paling tidak kita harus mencari penginapan dulu! Kalau tidak begitu, bisa bisa kita tidur diluar karena persediaan uang dihabiskan oleh Tsunade-sama di tempat judi!"

"Oh, kau benar juga."

Orang ini rupanya benar benar tidak memikirkan dimana dia akan tidur. Kemaniakkannya dalam berjudi sudah mencapai level gila. Tidak diragukan lagi, seandainya Shizune tidak mengingatkan hal itu kepadanya, kemungkinan besar ketiga orang itu akan tidur di jalanan. Ada baiknya memiliki pengikut seperti Shizune, dia sangat ketat dalam mengurusi kebutuhan pokok Tsunade yang bahkan orangnya sendiripun tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah tersadar dari delusi tentang kenikmatan berjudi, Tsunade mulai sadar jika dia cukup kelaparan. Akhirnya kegiataan berjudi wanita berusia 22 tahun ini resmi ditunda.

Saat itu Tsunade sengaja melihat ke arah anak laki laki berambut pirang itu dengan ekor matanya. Dia masih nampak sangat pendiam seperti biasanya, tapi arah pandangannya sedang menatap sebuah restoran keluarga dimana disana terlihat beberapa keluarga sedang menikmati makanan sambil dengan bahagia tertawa bersamama sama, mengerti apa yang diinginkan anak itu, Tsunade mengangguk diam diam.

"Eh? Kenapa Tsunade-sama?"Shizune yang melihat Tsunade tiba tiba megangguk, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayo kita makan. Setelah itu baru kita mencari penginapan."

"O-oh! Restoran yang itu!? Wow! Tsunade-sama, anda sangat bermurah hati!"

Shizune mendadak girang sewaktu Tsunade berjalan kearah restoran keluarga yang cukup mewah. Hal seperti ini sangat langka mengingat Tsunade adalah wanita pelit untuk semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan uang, kecuali berjudi dan minum sake. Tapi beberapa waktu belakangan ini berbeda, memang tidak sering, tapi paling tidak satu kali dalam dua minggu mereka akan menikmati makanan yang cukup mewah.

Kalau sudah begini, Shizune adalah satu satunya manusia yang paling berbahagia. Dia akan memesan semua makanan yang di sukainya dan memakan semuanya seperti orang kesurupan.

Inilah yang Shizune katakan sewaktu Tsunade kesal karena kelakuan Shizune.

"Karena Tsunade-sama mustahil memberiku makanan layak paling tidak dua atau tiga minggu kedepan, aku akan memakan semua makanan enak ini untuk mengisi hari hari penuh perjuangan itu sebagai penebusan! Inilah yang disebut dengan 'kemarau seribu tahun hilang oleh hujan satu hari'!"

Dan kemudian Tsunade akan mengerutkan keningnya dengan ucapan Shizune lalu berkata,"Apa iya?"Sambil mendecih penuh kebencian.

Duduk diatas kursi, Tsunade merentangkan kedua tangannya di bahu kursi dan menumpuk kaki kiri diatas kaki kanan. Posisi duduk ini yang terlihat seperti pemimpin Yankee adalah posisi duduk kesukaannya, meskipun itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian seisi restoran.

"Naruto, ayo pesan makanan yang kau mau."

Naruto tidak menjawab dan nampak tidak menayadari apapun disekelilingnya bahkan ucapan Tsunade, tapi matanya mengarah pada seorang anak kecil di salah satu meja yang sedang menyeruput sesuatu dengan tatapan iri.

Mengerti, Tsunade memanggil pelayan, kemudian mengatakan pesanannya dan Naruto.

"Tolong makanan yang sama dengan yang dimakan anak yang disana itu untuk anak ini, dan untukku, tolong dada ayam gorengnya dan Sake."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berpaling pada Shizune, tapi belum sampat Shizune mengeluarkan suara, Tsunade berkata,"Dan untuk anak itu, beri dia makanan yang paling murah disini."

"Eeeeeeeeehhhh! Ts-tsuunade-samaaaa! Kenapa cuma Naruto! itu ti-tidak adil!"

Shizune mulai menjerit penuh dengan ketidak percayaan dan keputusasaan, namun nampaknya Tsunade hanya menggoda nya saja karena wanita itu tertawa puas*Fuhahahaha!* dengan reaksi Shizune sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Pesan apapun yang kau mau, Shizune. Terima kasih untuk reaksi itu."

"Tsunade-samaa! Anda begitu kejam!"Sembari mengeluarkan suara merajuk, Shizune mengerutkan bibirnya kemudian mulai membacakan deretan panjang menu pesanannya pada si pelayan.

Si pelayan pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk semua pesanan diantarkan, jadi Tsunade yang bosan mulai mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dia mencari cari sesuatu yang mungkin cukup menarik dari mendengarkan pembicaraan para pengunjung.

Meskipun terlihat seperti ini, Tsunade juga masih tercatat sebagai Konoichi Konoha. Dia akan mencari informasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan kepentingan Konoha atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan desanya, tapi nampaknya restoran keluarga bukanlah tempat orang orang mencurigakan saling melakukan pertemuan dan membicarakan hal menarik, hanya percakapan percakapan tidak penting antara suami istri atau rengekan anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan sesuatu oleh orang tuanya yang dapat dia dengar.

Sudah Tsunade duga, bar adalah tempat terbaik untuk mengumpulkan informasi,

—kemudian Tsunade menyadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Itu adalah Naruto.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya saling menatap. Tsunade tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu secara sembunyi sembunyi karena dia ingin tahu reaksi anak ini, tapi Naruto juga menatapnya tanpa merasa risih karena sudah dipergoki, dari pada kaget, anak itu malah terlihat kebingungan untuk suatu alasan yang tidak Tsunade ketahui.

Sudah lumayan lama sejak Naruto ikut bersamanya, tapi anak ini benar benar pendiam. Dia jarang sekali bicara.

Saat pertama kali Naruto cukup sehat untuk bicara, Tsunade menanyainya nama, dari mana asalnya dan mengapa dia bisa dalam keadaan seperti itu, tapi anak itu hanya mengatakan beberapa hal,"Naruto Uzumaki." Dan,"Dimana adikku?"

Informasi yang mereka dapat sangatlah sedikit, namun nama yang diberikan Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Saat itu juga Tsunade menghubungi informan miliknya dan menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki latar belakang dari Naruto. Karena klan Uzumaki cukup terkenal dengan menjadi satu satunya klan yang memiliki negaranya sendiri, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Tsunade untuk mendapatkan informasi bahwa beberapa negara besar yang salah satunya adalah Iwagakura telah memusnahkan desa Uzushio yang merupakan desa dari orang orang Uzumaki dan membantai semua orang di dalamnya.

Uzushiogakure adalah desa asal neneknya dan Uzumaki adalah klan dimana neneknya berasal, juga merupakan saudara jauh klan Senju. Jadi Tsunade mengirim pesan pada neneknya, Uzumaki Mito, untuk mengonfirmasi hal ini, lalu beberapa hari kemudian dia menerima balasan dari Mito, bahwa jika berita itu memang benar adanya.

Kejadiannya tepat di tengah malam, tiga hari sebelum dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sekarat. Dengan semua informasi itu, Tsunade menyimpulkan dengan pasti bahwa Naruto adalah sedikit dari warga Uzushio yang selamat.

"Makanannya sudah sampai!"

Suara ramah seorang pelayan memutuskan kontes adu tatap Tsunade dan Naruto. Kini di atas meja terdapat banyak makanan lezat.

Shizune yang duduk diseberang Tsunade mengambil lebih dari setengah meja dengan piring piring berisi makanan pesanannya. Wanita muda itu mulai meneteskan liur pada aneka makanan itu dan bersiap menyantap mereka seperti seorang bar bar.

"Silahkan dinikmati."Si pelayan memberi senyum profesional kemudian meninggalkan meja.

"Ya! Kalau begitu, Ittadakimasu!"

Di saat Shizune sedang berkutat dengan surganya sendiri, Tsunade di sisi lain terus mendapatkan serangat tatapan dari Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan menghadap pada Naruto.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan?"

"..."

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, kan?"

"..."

"Bocah! jika seseorang bertanya padamu kau harus menjawabnya! Jangan hanya diam dan terus menatap lawan bicaramu, itu tidak sopan!"

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini?"

Akhirnya Naruto bicara, tapi Tsunade meresponnya dengan,"Huh?" Karena kaget pada respon Naruto yang begitu tiba tiba.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"Tsunade balik bertanya.

"Anda memperlakukan saya dengan baik dan memberi saya makanan yang enak, padahal saya maupun anda tidak saling kenal dan saya juga tidak memiliki nilai guna apapun untuk anda. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada pertolongan anda waktu itu juga semua hal yang anda berikan selama ini, tapi apakah itu tidak apa apa? Saya benar benar tidak mengerti kenapa anda melakukan semua itu padahal anda juga memiliki pilihan untuk mengabaikan saya setelah memastikan saya cukup baik baik saja untuk bertahan hidup sendirian."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu salah?"

"Tapi saya ini seorang Uzumaki."

Tsunade mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dalam keheranan, namun beberapa waktu setelahnya dia mulai memahami sesuatu.

Keberadaan klan Uzumaki dianggap berbahaya oleh banyak pihak dikarnakan kemampuan unik mereka dalam jutsu penyegelan dan fakta bahwa mereka beraliansi dengan Senju yang merupakan kekuatan utama Konoha maupun negara Hi yang selalu memenangkan perang. Salah satu contoh kerja sama antara Uzumaki dan Senju adalah Uzumaki Mito, istri dari Hashirama senju yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai Jinchuriki Kyubi pertama sehingga merusak keseimbangan kekuatan di lima negara besar.

Hal Itu mengakibatkan kemarahan banyak pihak yang dirugikan dan membuat mereka memilih jalan untuk memusnahkan Uzushiogakure yang merupakan salah satu sumber kekuatan Konoha, khususnya klan Senju. Memusnahkan Konoha itu terlalu berat, jadi mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Uzushio lebih lemah, namun berdampak besar pada penurunan kekuatan Konoha.

Karena kemampuan mereka, Uzumaki dibenci di banyak negara. Terbiasa mendapat diskriminasi seperti itu membuat Naruto merasa heran jika ada orang asing yang bersikap baik padanya, seperti inilah perkiraan Tsunade mengenai apa yang Naruto fikirkan.

Kurang lebih dia mengerti perasaan Naruto yang sudah mengalami banyak hal mengerikan dalam penyerangan itu.

Dengan mata yang dipenuhi keyakinan, Naruto menatap Tsunade,"Saya sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang waktu, kenapa anda dan Shizune-san begitu baik pada saya? Padahal tidak satupun dari kalian yang mendapatkan keuntungan. Tolong jawablah pertanyaan ini."

Tanpa fikir panjang, Tsunade menjawab,"Karena kebosanan, itulah jawaban yang akan kukatakan padamu andai saja kau bertanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Sudah 8 bulan sejak kau mulai bersama kami, waktu sebanyak itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku maupun Shizune untuk menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari kelompok ini, sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami. "

Mata Naruto melebar. Untuk pertama kalinya anak ini memperlihatkan emosi seperti itu dan Tsunade cukup terhibur karenanya

"Tapi, saya seorang Uzumaki."

"Jika itu masalahnya kau tenang saja. Kebetulan aku ini seorang Senju dan Uzumaki disaat bersamaan. Biarpun terlihat begini, aku cucunya Hashirama Senju dan Mito Uzumaki, tahu!"Tsunade membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

Entah kenapa ekspresi Naruto terlihat lega,"Begitu, ya? Sudah kuduga..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"..."Naruto hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan tanda tanda jika dia akan menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

Karena itu tidak terlalu penting, Tsunade memilih mengabaikan dan kembali bicara,"Sekarang mengerti kan? Intinya karena aku juga seorang Uzumaki. Kita berdua masih memiliki hubungan darah, itu berarti kita adalah keluarga."

Tsunade tersenyum seperti seorang kakak perempuan dan menepuk kepala Naruto yang terlihat tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dengan penuh kebanggaan diri dia terwawa,*Fufufu*

"Nah, sudah cukup bicaranya, mari kita menikmati makanan ini, kau harus menghabiskannya Naruto karena aku sudah memakai jatah lotre ku untuk semua makanan ini!"

Wanitu pirang itu mengangkat cawan sake nya keatas sementara di tangannya yang lain terdapat sepotong ayam goreng yang siap meluncur ke mulutnya kemudian berkata,"Ittadakisamasu!"

Saat itu juga Tsunade kembali menjadi sasaran tatapan aneh semua pengunjung.

Naruto di sisi lain hanya diam menyaksikan.

Meskipun jawaban Tsunade agak susah dimengerti dan tidak terdengar meyakinkan juga, nampaknya Naruto memahami dan menerimanya seperti dia sudah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya, seolah pertanyaan barusan hanya cara bagi Naruto untuk memastikan hal yang sudah dia ketahui tersebut.

Anak itu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Tsunade dan diam diam tersenyum di balik rambutnya yang panjang.

"Ittadakimasu."

Naruto makan dengan lahap, Tsunade yang melihat itu merasa senang karenanya. Kalau dipikir pikir, Naruto terlihat lebih gemuk dari saat pertama kali Tsunade menemukannya.

Setelah makan, selanjutnya mereka mencari penginapan.

Shizune lah yang kali ini memimpin perjalanan untuk mencari penginapan. Cukup banyak juga waktu yang mereka habiskan sampai mendapatkan penginapan yang cocok, dimana persyaratan yang Tsunade berikan pada Shizune adalah layak dan murah, terdengar sulit memang, tapi dengan adanya Shizune yang memang ahli dalam hal hal semacam ini, mereka berhasil menemukan satu penginapan yang memenuhi syarat.

"Lumayan juga. Kerja bagus, Shizune."

Tsunade mengangguk angguk mengamati sekitar ruangan sambil meneguk Sake nya.

"Fufufu, ini bukan apa apa bagi saya, Tsunade-sama."

"Nampaknya penginapan ini juga menyediakan pemandian air panas. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berendam, Shizune?"

"Boleh juga. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali kita berendam di pemandian air panas."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Apa kau mau mandi bersama kami?"

Tsunade melempar pertanyaan pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di pojokan kamar dan dengan segera menyebabkan wajah Shizune memanas.

"Apa anda sudah gila, Tsunade-sama!?"

"Khukhukhu, tidak masalah, kan? Atau kau tidak cukup percaya diri untuk memperlihatkan dirimu di depan Naruto? Oh, ayolah, Shizune, kau begitu ketinggalan jaman. Lagipula Naruto tidak akan bisa membedakan yang mana payudara dan yang mana dada laki laki, dia itu terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal hal semacam itu, jadi tenang saja."

"Apanya yang terlalu kecil!? Naruto itu sudah 14 tahun, Tsunade-sama! Dia remaja yang mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis! Bahkan jika memang benar Naruto lebih kecil dari itu, mustahil baginya untuk tidak bisa membedakan dada laki laki dan payudara perempuan! Terlebih, disini anda yang sedang kita bicarakan, si pemilik payudara sapi! Payudara anda itu sebesar melon, tahu! Sadar dirilah sedikit, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade berkedip kedip, nampaknya dia disadarkan oleh ucapan Shizune,"Arara, jadi maksudmu Naruto akan tertarik untuk mendorongku kebawah? Oh, astaga, kau benar. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap siap untuk di perawani pria yang lebih muda di pemandian air panas. Ya ampun, ini situasi yang sulit untukku.."

"Kenapa anda malah jadi malu malu!"

"Ara, Naruto. Jangan pedulikan Shizune yang kolot, mari kita bersenang senang. Onee-chan akan menggosokkan punggungmu, dan kau tentu tidak keberatan untuk menggosok tubuh Onee-chan juga, kan?"

"Tsunade sama, kenapa anda mengabaikan sayaa!"

Sia sia saja Shizune meneriaki Tsunade yang sedang mengawang awang di batas kewarasannya, karena pada dasarnya Tsunade sudah sangat mabuk sedari tadi. Sesampainya di penginapan dia memang langsung memesan Sake, ditambah waktu di restoran Tsunade juga sudah minum lumayan banyak, tidak heran jika dia semabuk ini.

Entah cara apa yang Shizune gunakan untuk membatalkan niatan Tsunade untuk mandi bersama Naruto, tapi pada akhirnya hal itu memang berhasil digagalkan olehnya. Naruto sendiri pergi ke pemandian khusus pria setelah berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Tsunade. Nampaknya pria itu memang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan jika dilihat dari reaksinya yang biasa biasa saja.

Sesampainya di pemandian air panas, mereka mengamati keadaan sekitar dan sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di pemandian waktu itu. Jadi Tsunade dan Shizune hanya berdua disana.

Saat tubuhnya menyentuh air panas, Tsunade langsung mendesah nyaman bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang sebelumnya kabur kini terkumpul kembali. Disampingnya Shizune juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi sepertinya dia masih agak kesal karena keinginan vulgar Tsunade barusan.

Shizune menyeruput tehnya, lalu menoleh pada Tsunade."Ngomong ngomong, Tsunade-sama, apa anda ada rencana untuk melatih Naruto?"

"Potensi anak itu memang cukup bagus, tapi keadaan mentalnya belum benar benar pulih. Kau mengerti kan dia itu masih rentan? Setelah kehilangan adiknya, Naruto masih belum memiliki visi dan misi yang jelas. Shinobi tanpa pegangan hidup hanya akan menjadi ancaman karena pada dasarnya mereka bisa dengan mudah di cuci otaknya dan masukan doktrin doktrin berbahaya."

"Benar juga."Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum masam pada jawaban Tsunade.

Tsunade maupun Shizune menyaksikan bagaimana menyedihkannya keadaan Naruto yang pada saat itu mengetahui bahwa adiknya tidak selamat. Tatapan yang kosong, ekspresi wajah yang hanya bisa kau temukan pada mayat adalah apa yang diperlihatkan anak itu.

Uzumaki memang klan yang unik. Tsunade pernah mendengar dari cerita neneknya mengenai salah satu keunikan klan Uzumaki. Tentang pentingnya sebuah ikatan kasih sayang antar sesama. Saat mereka melihat atau mengetahui seseorang yang mereka sayangi mati maka tidak lama kemudian dia akan jatuh sakit kemudian mati.

Seorang Uzumaki dikatakan memiliki rentang usia yang lebih panjang dari manusia biasa, mereka diberkahi energi hidup yang melimpah juga awet muda, namun di saat yang sama jiwa mereka sangatlah rapuh. Itulah mengapa satu satunya cara cepat untuk membunuh seorang Uzumaki adalah menghancurkan jiwa mereka.

Penyerangan di Uzushio berbulan bulan yang lalu adalah contoh dari kesuksesan mitode ini. Hanya dalam hitungan jam para Shinobi aliansi berhasil memusnahkan desa. Cara yang mereka pakai adalah dengan menculik anak atau istri atau orang orang yang tidak bisa bertarung lalu melakukan hal hal kejam pada mereka di depan Shinobi Uzushio.

Memikirkan itu, 'mengerikan' adalah kata yang terlintas di kepala Tsunade. Dia tidak berani berfikir mengenai apa yang Naruto saksikan di penyerangan itu, apapun yang Naruto lihat, dia pasti sangat menderita.

Mungkin rasa sakit hati itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak lagi merasa sakit pada luka luka mengerikan di tubuhnya, mungkin juga karena dia sangat berharap untuk menyelamatkan adiknya yang sebelumnya dia kira masih hidup sehingga berlari berkilo kilo jauhnya selama tiga hari tidak dapat membunuhnya. Yang manapun, itu tidaklah mengubah fakta jika Naruto adalah Uzumaki yang luar biasa. Kehilangan segalanya tapi mampu tetap hidup.

Sebagai seorang Konoichi, Tsunade bisa melihat potensi besar pada diri Naruto. Namun dia tidak bisa secara sembrono melatihnya karena anak itu masih belum memiliki pegangan hidup. Jika Tsunade melatih orang seperti ini, mungkin saja akan terjadi kemungkinan terburuk.

Tsunade meletakkan botol sake dipinggiran kolam dan mengusap leleran sake disela bibirnya. Setelah membuat desahan kecil, Tsunade berkata,

"Seorang Shinobi harus memiliki fondasi ideal yang kuat, itu akan berguna untuk membunuh keragu raguannya. Bagi seorang Shinobi, perasaan ragu adalah musuh utama, kita harus memiliki keyakinan absolut yang tidak akan goyah dihadapan apapun. Untuk saat Ini Naruto belum menemukan hal itu, tapi jika dia sudah menemukan tujuan hidup yang sekiranya mampu untuk menuntun kemana arah tujuannya, aku pasti akan melatihnya..."

Tsunade berhenti sampai disana.

—Keyakinan, Fondasi, ideal, visi dan misi. Mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya, betapa munafik dirinya.

Entah mengapa Tsunade merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri agar dirinya sadar jika dia tidak memiliki kepantasan untuk mengaharapkan hal itu pada orang lain sementara dirinya sendiri terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Jangankan keyakinan, Tsunade bahkan tidak memiliki tujuan hidup yang pasti.

"Tsunade-sama..."

Di sisi lain Shizune memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan sedih.

Tsunade dan Shizune menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk berendam di pemandian air panas. Saat sampai di kamar, mereka tidak menemukan Naruto. Yukata yang di sediakan penginapan untuk Naruto juga tidak terlihat dimanapun. Dugaan Tsunade, kemungkinan Naruto sudah keluar dari pemandian dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Yah, anak itu memang perlu sedikit lebih bersosialisasi.

Ngomong ngomong, setelah mandi Tsunade sudah sedikit lebih segar dan dia tidak semabuk tadi, itu juga karena dia meminum pil anti mabuk sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Tsunade langsung meluncur ke tampat Kasino incarannya.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu Tsunade-sama!"

Karena Shizune memanggilnya, Tsunade berhenti di ambang pintu hanya untuk melihat wanita berambut hitam itu yang sedang tergesa gesa mengenakan pakaiannya, kelihatannya dia ingin mengekori Tsunade seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut, tunggu di sini saja."

"Tidak boleh! Kalau anda kesana sendiri, anda akan menghabiskan semua uang kita!"

"Aaahh, brisik!"Tsunade berteriak dan *bug!*segepok uang jatuh diatas meja."Ini! Kau simpan uang ini! Sekarang jangan ikuti aku dan tunggu Naruto pulang, kalau kita semua pergi dia mungkin akan kebingungan mencari kita!"

"Ah baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya, Tsunade-samaa~"secepat kilat keputusan Shizune berubah, dan wajahnya bersinar seterang bohlam 1000 watt.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Jadi, kau lebih khawatir pada uangnya daripada aku!?"

"Ya."

"Apa!? Kau mangatakannya 'ya' begitu saja!? Sialan!"

Dipenuhi perasaan dongkol, Tsunade pergi keluar dengan tujuan tempat pelabuhan stresnya, yaitu Kasino. Di belakangnya terlihat Shizune melambaikan tangan dengan ceria,

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya, Tsunade-sama~!"

Di malam hari kota ini terlihat lebih hidup. Banyak lampu warna warni disepanjang jalan, pengunjungnya pun lebih banyak dibanding saat siang hari.

Jajanan beraneka ragam ada dimana mana menebarkan aroma lezat diudara. Jika itu orang lain, mereka mungkin akan tergoda dengan makanan makanan itu, tapi Tsunade yang tujuannya sudah bulat untuk menghamburkan uang ke Kasino adalah musuh tangguh bagi para penjaja makanan itu. Wanita pirang tersebut melongos tanpa sedikitpun terlihat tertarik karena matanya hanya tertuju pada sebuah gedung besar yang memancarkan cahaya lebih banyak dari gedung lainya, itulah tempat ibadah seorang Tsunade Senju, dimana disana dewa kesialan sedang menunggu kedatangannya untuk dibuat bangkrut.

Namun tidak apa apa, selama dia mendapatkan ketenangan itu, seberapa banyakpun uang yang dia habiskan itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Kebangkrutan berarti adalah ketenangan, dan kemenangan berarti sebuah bencana. Moto hidup yang terdengar menggelikan, tapi seperti itulah Tsunade.

—Tiba tiba Tsunade berhenti berjalan.

Itu karena matanya menangkap seseorang. Di depannya ada Naruto yang sedang menembus lautan manusia.

Tertarik untuk tahu tempat macam apa yang ingin Naruto kunjungi, Tsunade mengikuti anak itu.

Dan akhirnya dia memilih membatalkan niatan awalnya untuk mengunjungi Kasino.

"Kemana dia akan pergi?"

Tsunade mulai gelisah karena Naruto malah meninggalkan keramaian dan masuk ke wilayah hutan. Anak itu terus masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap sementara Tsunade dengan hati hati membuntutinya di kegelapan.

Kemudian suara air terdengar. Ada sungai yang mengalir di sana, sebuah sungai kecil namun terlihat cukup jernih. Naruto berhenti di depan sungai itu, dia mulai berjongkok dan merogoh sesuatu dari balik yukata nya, sebuah botol yang muat di genggaman tangan.

"Hm! Botol itu, kan?"

Tsunade mengenali botol kecil di tangan Naruto. Benda itu selalu di bawa olehnya kemanapun dia pergi. Sesuatu yang Naruto sebut sebagai miliknya yang paling berharga.

Ada saat ketika Tsunade menyentuh botol tersebut, dan dia langsung mendapatkan pelototan kemarahan Naruto. Shizune juga pernah tanpa sengaja membuat botol itu jatuh, hal itu membuat Shizune dimarahi habis habisan oleh Naruto.

—Botol itu berisi abu dari adiknya, Uzumaki Mina.

Saat Naruto datang dalam keadaan sekarat, dia juga membawa serta seorang gadis 8 tahun di punggungnya. Menurut Shizune, gadis kecil itu diperkirakan sudah mati sekitar dua hari sebelum Naruto bertemu dengannya, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu karena dia sendiri berlari dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Tsunade tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang adik, jadi dia juga mengerti mengapa Naruto memperlakukan botol itu seperti sebuah harta yang tidak ternilai. Sama seperti dirinya, Naruto juga tidak bisa keluar dari lingkungan masa lalu. Tapi bagi Uzumaki yang akan langsung mati ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dia sayangi, ini masih lebih baik.

Tanpa sadar Tsunade memegangi kalung kristal di dadanya.

"Maaf karena sudah menahanmu terlalu lama, Mina. Sekarang Onii-chan sudah tidak apa apa, kau boleh pergi ketempat Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama."

Suara Naruto terdengar diantara gemericik air sungai, di saat yang sama Tsunade kaget karena Naruto menumpahkan isi dari botol itu ke sungai.

"Disini Onii-chan sudah punya keluarga yang baru. Mereka adalah orang yang menyelamatkan hidup Onii-chan dan bersedia merawat Onii-chan juga. Onii-chan gagal melindungimu dan hanya bisa lari saat Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama dalam bahaya, karena itulah Onii-chan akan menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungi keluarga Onii-chan yang baru ini."

Melindungi? Siapa yang ingin dia lindungi?

Tubuh Tsunade gemetar. Sesuatu seolah mengembang di dalam dadanya, itu terasa tidak nyaman.

Dia memahami maksud dari kata kata Naruto, tapi dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Karena semua orang yang ingin melindunginya selalu berakhir dengan kematian.

 **"Suatu saat aku akan jadi Hokage yang akan melindungi desa dan melindungi Onee-chan juga!"**

Memori itu muncul dikepalanya dan membuat penglihatannya kabur oleh air mata.

"... Sial."

Tsunade mengumpat, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat tanpa sadar mengingat Nawaki, dan kemudian air mata mulai meluncur di pipinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Onii-chan selama ini. Tolong sampaikan salam pada Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Obaa-san dan yang lainya ya? Mina-chan."Kata Naruto sambil mengayuh ngayuh air sehingga abu abu itu hanyut dengan cepat di aliran sungai.

Di sana, sosok transparan yang familiar muncul dipenglihatan Tsunade. Dia berdiri disamping Naruto dengan senyum yang lembut, kemudian menoleh pada Tsunade dan membuat gerakan mulut yang terbaca,

"Aku titip Onii-chan ku padamu. Hei, Onee-san yang disana."

Tbc.

U uu... Akhirnya update chapter 2. Sudah saya duga klo multichap itu emang susah bgt, susah ngetiknya susah bikin plotnya susah nyari waktunya. Tapi gk mungkin dibikin oneshoot juga soalnya bakalan kepanjangan sih.


	3. firasat buruk Tsunade

.

.

.

*gararara*suara pintu yang di geser seseorang mengusik di keheningan tengah malam.

Adalah Tsunade Senju, si wanita berbadan menakjubkan yang sedang berusaha menyeret tubuhnya diantara keremangan koridor penginapan sambil sesekali tersedak sedak sembari dia memasuki kamar penginapan.

Si cantik namun berkebiasaan buruk ini tanpa ampun dikalahkan di meja judi oleh musuh bebuyutan bernama kesialan. Sekarang dia hanya membawa apa yang melekat di tubuhnya dan sisa dari efek minuman keras. Intinya dia dibuat bangkrut sampai ke dasar dasarnya.

Pintu geser ditutup, Tsunade berjalan ke gundukan fuuton yang menampakkan setengah dari tubuh seorang wanita berambut hitam, kemudian menimpakan tubuhnya pada si wanita yang kelihatan sangat lelap itu.

"—Ghaa!"

Suara nafas yang keluar dari perut si wanita berambut hitam. Hanya sesaat dia tersadar dan nafasnya langsung menghilang di kegelapan.

"Hmmmmpp! Hmpp!"

"Shizune...tolong...jangan...berisik. !...ummm."

Keadaannya adalah, si wanita berambut hitam sedang tercekik dalam gundukan besar bernama payudara. Seluruh wajahnya terbenam dalam lembah keputusasaan milik Tsunade.

"Mmmpppp! Mmmmppp!"

*bangbangbang!*Shizune memukul mukul lantai seperti seorang pegulat yang menyerah.

Perjuangan untuk mencari secercah nafas itu begitu sulit, Shizune mungkin akan mati kehabisan nafas jika keadaan itu terus berlangsung satu atau dua menit lagi, namun nampaknya dewa kematian tidak terlalu tega untuk menulis sebab kematian di buku catatan kematiannya dengan 'Shizune Kato, mati karena terjebit payudara'. Cara mati seperti itu terlalu menggelikan, dan karena itulah seorang penyelamat dikirimkan dari langit.

Lampu menyala, Naruto muncul entah dari mana dan menyelamatkan Shizune yang nyawanya sedang terancam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Phhuuaaa! Hh..hh...hh...tadi itu, ha-hampir saja aku mati... Te-terimakasih, Naruto...hh..hh.."

Shizune bernafas besar seperti ikan yang kehabisan air. Naruto, si penyelamat hanya memberi tatapan kebingungan pada kedua wanita itu.

Tsunade berguling guling karena kehilangan tempatnya. Dia mulai mencari kenyamanan kesana kemari dalam keadaan tidur sebelum akhirnya diam sendiri

Dan seperti itulah malam hari penuh ketegangan yang mengancam nyawa di ganti dengan pagi yang cerah.

"Sakit, kepalaku sakit sekali... Shizune, ambilkan aku obat!"

"...tunggu sebentar."

Tsunade menoleh pada arah suara. Shizune berusaha bangkit dari futon, namun dia gagal dan pada akhirnya wanita itu hanya merangkak untuk mengambil obat dari tas mereka kemudian menyerahkannya pada Tsunade.

Melihat penampilan Shizune yang mirip roh pendendam, Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa dengan tamilan mengerikanmu itu?"

"..."

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh seperti itu!? Be-be-berhenti menatapku, kau menakutkan!"

Shizune melotot dengan tampilan berantakkannya, kemudian memutar matanya dengan bosan sebelum mengatakan,"...ah sudahlah."

Sambil bergumam seperti itu, Shizune menjatuhkan dirinya lagi diatas futon dan tertidur.

Kehilangan minat pada Shizune, Tsunade meraih air putih diatas meja. Dalam hitungan detik, obat ditangannya masuk kedalam perut dan secara bertahap mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

Setelah sakit kepalanya benar benar pulih, Tsunade mengamati ruangan. Di sudut kamar terdapat futon yang dilipat dengan rapi, tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran seorang anak laki laki tertentu, sampai dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari kamar mandi, ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade-sama."

"Ah, ya. Ngomong ngomong, ada apa dengan Shizune?"

Untuk sesaat, Naruto kelihatan bingung, tapi dia segera mengerti dan menjawab,"Mungkin yang anda maksud saat anda menimpa Shizune-san dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas karena dada anda?"

"Oh? Ada kejadian seperti itu? Hmm... Itu menjelaskan mengapa aku bermimpi mesum tadi malam."

"Ya, nampaknya Shizune-san kesulitan untuk tidur karena itu —Eh anda bilang apa tadi?"

Naruto nampaknya tidak terlalu mendengar gumaman Tsunade di akhir, namun Tsunade yang tidak berniat membahasnya hanya mengibaskan tangan dengan santai sambil mengatakan,"Lupakan." Dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Matahari perlahan naik hingga ke puncak sehingga suhu menjadi sangat panas, apalagi sekarang ini adalam musim panas.

Kota tempat Tsunade singgah kali ini ada di perbatasan Kaze no Kuni sehingga hal ini wajar wajar saja mengingat curah hujan di tempat itu sangat sedikit.

"Semua tempat terasa sangat panas sampai terasa seperti berada di sauna. Kenapa, Kenapa tempat tempat menyenangkan harus ada di lingkungan ekstrem seperti ini!?"

"Bukannya anda sendiri yang ngotot mau pergi? padahal anda tahu sendiri jika kota ini sangat panas. Kalau dipikir pikir anda selalu melakukan ini dan itu tanpa mempertimbangkan keadaan kami, anda sangat egois! Sekarang lihat! Lihat kulit saya memerah karena suhu panas disini! Anda, anda harus tanggung jawab! Tadi malam juga, anda berniat membunuh saya dengan payudara, iya kan!? Saya, saya tidak bisa menerima itu, pokoknya saya tidak mau tahu, anda harus tanggung jawab, tanggung jawab!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Shizune? Apa aku membuatmu hamil? Harusnya kau berbangga karena menjadi satu satunya manusia yang bisa membenamkan wajahmu pada payudaraku! Itu adalah penghargaan setingkat pahlawan perang, tahu? Kau akan di kenang sepanjang sejarah!"

"Apanya bagian terbaik dari sekumpulan lemak itu? Meh, benar juga, mungkin disana tersimpan jutsu terlarang bernama 'jepitan mematikan'. Oohh, jadi begitu? Kegunaan gumpalan lemak itu untuk hal semacam itu? Tidak kusangka anda diam diam menyembunyikan jutsu terlarang yang benar benar mesum! Dasar jalang tidak bermoral!"

"Aku mendengarnya, Shizune. Aku mendengar jeritan frustasi dari wanita yang iri. Fuhahahahaha! Memohonlah padaku, nistakan dirimu sendiri, perkosalah dirimu, masturbasilah di depanku, dasar keparat! Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa menganugrahkanmu untuk menyentuh dadaku agar kau bisa memperjelas halusinasimu untuk memiliki benda benda menawan iniiii!"

"Su-susu sapi, kau!"

"Apa?"

Keduanya saling melotot.

Di cuaca yang panas, dua wanita bernama Tsunade dan Shizune sedang mengirimkan tatapan membunuh pada satu sama lain yang bahkan bisa membolongi lantai.

Panasnya terik matahari rupanya tidak hanya membakar kulit keduanya, tapi juga mendidihkan otak dua wanita itu hingga membuat mereka kehilangan akal sehat.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah ada di kota ini selama dua hari, tapi cuaca kali ini benar benar panas, jauh lebih panas dari biasanya.

Itu dibuktikan dari banyaknya penghuni kamar lainya yang mulai mengeluh mengenai pengadaan pendingin ruangan dan pemesanan makanan dingin juga sangat meningkat. Kalau diperhatikan, penduduk lokal yang beraktifitas pun hampir tidak ada. Semua orang lebih memilih bermalas malasan sambil memakan makanan dingin.

Tsunade sudah meminta Naruto untuk memesan makanan makanan yang bisa sedikit melegakan tubuh mereka dari cuaca panas ini, akan tetapi seperti yang sudah di duga, karena pemesanan dari kamar lain juga sangat banyak jadinya anak itu belum juga kembali dari satu jam yang lalu.

Sementara menunggu, kedua wanita ini terus mengalami dehidrasi dan perlahan lahan menjadi gila.

Hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka oleh seorang anak kali kali pirang.

"Maaf menunggu lama —e-eh?"

Saat Naruto memasuki kamar dengan mambawa nampan berisi buah semangka, mentimun, es serut, dan lain sebagainya, dia langsung kaget begitu matanya menangkap penampakan dua zombie yang langsung menerkamnya tanpa ampun.

Tsunade melompat dan dengan mata penuh nafsu,

"Kyahahahaha! Serahkan tubuhmu pada Onee-chaaaaaann!"

"Makan makan makan makan makan!"

Shizune di sisi lain juga menerkamnya sambil meracau dengan wajah seram.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini—Yaaaaaa! Ja-jangan gigit tanganku Tsunade-samaa! Shizune-san, be-berhenti mengunyah kepala saya!"

Setelah melalui serangkaian pembantaian dan teror, akhirnya matahari mulai jatuh ke barat. Sore hari datang dan gelombang panas digantikan angin sore yang sejuk.

Di kamar yang terlihat seperti bekas peperangan itu, Tsunade sedang berdandan.

Setelah mandi yang menyegarkan, dia berniat untuk mengunjungi tempat penukaran lotre untuk menukarkan kupon lotre yang dia beli tadi malam.

Ini mungkin terdengar menipu dirinya sendiri, tapi Tsunade sedikit berharap jika tembakanya kali ini tidak meleset. Meskipun dia adalah legenda kalah judi yang namanya sudah melanglang buana, yang berarti bahwa memenangkan sesuatu dari berjudi adalah mustahil, namun Tsunade berharap kali ini dia menang.

Kenapa?

Jawabannya simpel, itu karena uangnya benar benar habis.

Shizune mungkin saja memiliki uang, tapi wanita itu sangat cerewet dan menentang keras pada hobinya, kalaupun dia bisa mendapatkan uang simpanan Shizune, satu satunya cara adalah mencurinya, akan tetapi mencuri dari seorang wanita teliti dan seketat Shizune memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang sama dengan menyusup ke kediaman Daimyo.

Berhutang pada rentenir?

Tidak tidak, tidak mungkin Tsunade melakukan hal nekat semacam itu. Shizune pasti akan mengamuk jika dia melakukan hal itu lagi, namun menyerah bukanlah pihan baginya.

Jadi karena itulah Tsunade berharap kali ini keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Ketika dia sedang memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick merah pucat, Tsunade mendapati pantulan bayangan Naruto di cermin yang mendekatinya.

"Tsunade-sama, apa anda ada rencana untuk melihat latihan saya hari ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tunjukkan soalnya."

Tanpa menghentikan fokus pada perkerjaannya, Tsunade mengangguk setuju,"Baiklah."

Dia menyelesaikan riasan di bagian wajah, kemudian Tsunade beralih pada rambutnya. Dia menyatukan seluruh rambutnya dan menariknya kebelakang dengan hanya meninggalkan poni belah duanya di depan. Setelah serangkaian proses ini dan itu, jadilah Tsunade Senju dalam mode rambut ekor kuda.

Dari cermin, terlihat jika Naruto sedang memandangi Tsunade dengan serius, membuat Tsunade panasaran tentang apa yang difikirkan si anak laki laki yang setahun belakangan ini ikut bersamanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Um.. Saya tidak pernah melihat anda dengan penampilan ini sebelumnya."

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya, dia menatap tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin. Kaos setengah badan yang memperlihatkan perutnya lalu rok diatas paha berwarna merah dan dibawahnya terdapat pakaian jaring yang mencegah semua kulitnya dari terlihat seluruhnya, itu adalah pakaian lama semasa dia tinggal di Konoha dulu.

Menoleh pada Naruto, Tsunade berkata,"Ini pakaian lamaku. Baju ini satu satunya yang cocok dengan daerah ini yang cuacanya sangat panas. Hmm.. Apa aku kelihatan jelek, ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, anda justru sangat cantik."

"Mwuu.. Dasar bocah casanova."

Meskipun suaranya terdengar seperti sedang merajuk, Tsunade justru tersenyum pada pujian jujur Naruto. Seperti biasa, anak ini sangat jujur pada apa yang dia fikirkan.

Sudah lama Tsunade memperhatikanya. Naruto itu bukan hanya terlalu jujur, tapi dia juga tidak peka. Mengingat Tsunade adalah wanita bebal yang tidak mempan dengan rayuan pria, kata kata Naruto tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya, tapi jika itu orang lain, kesalahpahaman bisa saja terjadi.

Namun dia tidak bisa menyebut itu benar benar buruk, Tsunade senang dengan perubahan itu.

Karena keterbukaan Naruto padanya dan Shizune sekarang tidaklah di dapat dengan cara instan, mereka melakukan banyak hal untuk memulihkan mental Naruto hingga di titik dia tidak lagi menutup diri seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi Tsunade sedikit banyak senang pada perubahan ini walaupun agak mengkhawatirkan dengan caranya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Tsunade sangat kepikiran, ini mengenai janji Naruto di sungai waktu itu. Entah mengapa Tsunade mendapatkan firasat buruk kapanpun dia mengingatnya, perasaan tidak nyaman yang mengingatkannya pada peristiwa peristiwa di masa lalu.

—Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mengabaikan ingatan mengenai hal yang tidak ingin dia ingat, dia menatap Naruto dan berkata,"Kau tadi ingin aku melihatmu berlatih kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan melihatmu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menemaniku ke tempat penukaran lotre. Bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangguk,"Saya tidak keberatan. Bagaimana dengan Shizune-san?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, Tsunade mengarahkan wajahnya pada salah satu sudut ruangan, disana terlihat sesosok manusia yang perutnya membuncit kekenyangan.

Paham dengan maksudnya, Naruto tersenyum masam.

"Shizune-san selalu bersemangat dengan makanan. Saya rasa butuh waktu baginya untuk mencerna itu semua."

Meninggalkan Shizune di belakang, Tsunade dan Naruto pergi keluar bersama sama. Keduanya berjalan di jalanan kota yang kering dan berdebu.

Tidak seperti tadi siang, sekarang jalanan hidup oleh aktifitas para penduduk lokal maupun pengunjung dari luar kota.

Ada banyak bangunan besar di sepanjang jalan dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah tempat judi dengan banyak permainan menarik yang hanya bisa kau temukan disini. Alasan mengapa Tsunade rela bersusah susah ke kota yang sangat panas ini dikarenakan hal ini juga. Panggilan jiwa sebagai penjudi sejati mengharuskannya mendatangi kota ini, tidak peduli jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawa.

"Selamat datang. Kami melayani pembelian kupon dan penukaran lotre, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Seorang pria menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah yang nampak tidak tulus di balik meja tempat penukaran lotre. Senyuman yang nampaknya menyembunyikan kebengisan seekor pemangsa yang berhasil menangkap buruannya, sama sekali tidak bisa bersembunyi dari mata Tsunade yang jeli. Kurang lebih apa yang ada dipikiran pria adalah begini: 'aye Legenda kalah judi-chan~, anda adalah tambang uangku yang berharga, mufufufufu'.

Hanya dengan melihat cara pria itu memandangnya, Tsunade langsung merasakan keputusasaan yang tidak terjelaskan.

Dengan wajah tidak berdaya, Tsunade menyerahkan beberapa lembar kupon yang langsung di terima si pria yang terus tersenyum tanpa peduli jika hal itu membuatnya mungkin saja akan menelan debu yang bertebaran dimana mana.

Namun sesuatu terjadi dengan senyum di wajah pria itu saat dia mencocokkan kode kupon dan kertas berisi daftar kode nomer pemenang. Seperti es tipis yang dipukul, senyum itu retak kemudian pecah berkeping keping.

Pria itu jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresi horor.

"...ti-tidak mungkin. Hal semacam ini, a-apakah legenda kalah ju-judi...tidak tidak, i-ni mimpi kan? Ha ha ha.. "

Mata pria itu kehilangan cahayanya. Sambil mengeluarkan tawa putus asa, dia kelihatan seperti pria tua yang menunggu dengan pasrah dibawah sabit dewa kematian.

"Apa sih?"

Tsunade keheranan dengan keanehan si pria dan itu membuatnya memanjangkan lehernya untuk mengintip daftar pemenang lotre, saat itu, Tsunade membelalakan matanya.

—tanpa diragukan lagi, 5 kupon yang dia beli... Di atas kertas yang berisi para pemenang lotre, tertera nomer kode miliknya, dia memenangkan ke lima limanya.

Tsunade terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Semua kemenangan menakjubkan yang dia dapatkan ini benar benar tidak mungkin bisa dia tertawa untuk merayakannya. Jangankan tertawa, bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum saja terasa sesulit mengangkat beban ratusan kilo.

Lembaran ryu dalam jumblah yang tidak sedikit menjadi miliknya. Harusnya Tsunade senang karena harapannya yang putus asa benar benar terkabul, namun bukan perasaan itu yang muncul, melainkan sensasi dingin yang terus memanjat di tulang punggungnya.

Memang benar jika Tsunade menginginkan uang dari hasil menukarkan lotre, karena itu satu satunya harapan yang bisa dia andalkan untuk menyambung hobinya namun, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Di waktu yang lain hal serupa juga pernah terjadi, dia memenangkan sejumblah besar uang dari mesin jakpot, dan hasil dari membayar keberuntungan besar itu benar benar tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dia dapatkan.

—Tsunade membayarnya dengan kematian Dan di hari berikutnya.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya mengeluarkan suara, itu dikarnakan Tsunade yang tiba tiba menggandeng tangan Naruto dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Suara Naruto terdengar lagi, dan kali ini berhasil menyadarkan Tsunade.

"Ah? Um.. Ayo kita pulang, Naruto."

"Apa anda baik baik saja? Anda kelihatan pucat."

"Tidak. Aku baik baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir."

Tsunade memaksakan tersenyum meski itu sebenarnya malah mengundang keraguan di wajah Naruto.

—semua akan baik baik saja.

Tsunade membisikan kata kata itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, bebepa kebetulan pasti bisa terjadi diantara sepersekian ribu kemungkinan lainya. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin se-sial itu, hanya karena memenangkan lotre bukan berarti sesuatu benar benar akan terjadi.

Kalaupun iya, tidak berarti itu akan berhubungan dengan orang disekelilingnya. Ada banyak hal yang bisa terjadi, mengapa dia harus khawatir?

Lagipula, aku yang sekarang bukan aku yang dulu lagi, sekarang aku cukup kuat untuk memastikan orang orang disekitarku tetap aman.

Tsunade menghela nafas saat menyadari jika dirinya sudah cukup tenang.

Dia menatap Naruto lagi dan kali ini senyum yang muncul adalah senyum penuh keyakinan.

"Shizune pasti akan mengamuk jika dia sadar kalau kita meninggalkannya. Ayo kita kembali."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, mungkin karena suasana hati Tsunade yang berubah tiba tiba membuat anak laki laki ini sedikit bingung, akan tetapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum dia mengangguk dan menjawab,"Ya."Sambil mengikuti langkah Tsunade yang menarik tangannya.

"Setelah itu aku akan melihat hasil latihanmu."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama."

"Setelah latihan, bagaimana jika kita makan ramen?"

"Ya. Saya sangat menantikannya, Tsunade-sama."

*fufufufu*Tsunade tertawa senang.

Mereka sampai di penginapan dan mengajutkan Shuzune dengan gumpalan uang yang Tsunade dapat dari hasil memenangkan judi.

Kemudian, saat berikutnya Shizune ikut menyaksikan latihan Naruto.

Latihan Naruto bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa karena Tsunade hanya mengajari sedikit teknik ninjutsu dan lebih condong pada ninjutsu medis untuk Naruto.

Namun Naruto yang memang pernah menjadi siswa Akademi dan anggota keluarga atas klan Uzumaki, memiliki kemampuan penyegelan yang bagus. Seperti kebanyakan Uzumaki yang kebanyakan dari mereka bisa memunculkan Fuinjutsu dalam bentuk fisik, seperti bentuk Toori, rantai, penjara besi dan lain sebagainya.

Seperti yang Naruto lakukan sekarang, apa yang ditunjukkan olehnya adalah Fuinjutsu dalam bentuk rantai.

Shizune disamping Tsunade bertepuk tangan dengan kagum.

Tsunade di sisi lain memberikan jempol pada Naruto dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Langit semakin merah dan merah, dari merah orange berubah menjadi merah tua. Malam hampir tiba.

Seperti janji Tsunade. Dia menteraktir Naruto ramen di salah satu kedai beserta satu orang yang tambahan.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

Seperti setiap harinya yang dia lewati dengan Shizune dan Naruto biasanya, hari ini benar benar menyenangkan.

Kalau dipukir pikir, dengan semua kesenangan ini tidak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Tsunade meyakini itu sambil menenggak cairan alkohol kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Mari kita minum, Shizune, Naruto!"

"Fufu. Untuk merayakan kemenangan anda yang dulu saya kira hanya ada dalam mimpi, saya akan menjadikan kali ini pengecualian. Saya akan minum!"

"Ah, tidak. Saya masih belum 20 tahun jadi, saya belum boleh untuk minum."

"Ohohoho. Tidak perlu terlalu tunduk pada peraturan. Bukankah peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar?"

"Ahahaha. Tsunade-sama, lihat! Atap kedainya bergoyang."

"Hei, Shizune! Kau langsung mabuk hanya sekali teguk?"

"Whuaaa! A-apa apaan payudara anda itu!? Ke-kenapa mereka bertambah besar?!"

Kedai ramen jadi sangat ribut karena kelakuan dua perusuh ini.

Saat itu, tirai kedai disingkap oleh seorang wanita seumuran Shizune. Mengikuti dibelakangnya adalah pria muda berambut perak, kemudian pria pirang yang kelihatannya berada di usia yang sama dengan Tsunade atau lebih muda?

Duduk disamping Naruto yang adalah satu satunya yang tidak mabuk, perempuan itu memberi senyum ramah.

Dilihat ikat kepala yang mereka pakai, sepertinya mereka adalah Shinobi Konoha.

Tsunade yang menyadari kehadiran orang orang yang dia kenal melirik sebentar dan bergumam,"Oh? Kau Minato..?...hmm."

Karena dia sedang sangat mabuk. Reaksi yang dia tunjukkan hanya gumaman tidak jelas sebelum jatuh tertelungkup diatas meja.

 **Tbc**

 **Udah chapter 3. Mudah mudahan fic ini bisa selesai sebelum bulan ramadhan.**

 **Omong omong, ini fic romance n drama, jadi besar kemungkinan adegan action agak sangat sangat jarang, kalaupun ada, itu bukan sesuatu yang musti diharepin terlalu banyak karena Author gk ahli di ganre ini.**

 **Ada yang minta dibikin M, tapi sepertinya Author musti bilang gk deh.**

 **Ada juga yang minta Doujutsu, ya ampun, ini fic romance n drama tau.**

 **Yah, karena pada dasarnya alasan saya nulis cuman buat menuhin fantasi egois saya sendiri jadi, saya akan ngelanjutin apa yang saya fantasiin.**

 **Mufufufu, tolong maafkan keegoisan Author.**


	4. Tawaran Hokage

.

.

.

"Ini sangat panjang dan terasa lembut. Hmm... Sepertinya kau cukup rajin merawatnya, Naruto. Itu bagus —oh, ya ampun, bukankah selama ini aku yang merawatnya, aku lupa, tehehe~"

"Kuh!"

"Ngomong ngomong kau ini tidak bisa diam ya? Tenanglah, jangan bergerak, atau aku akan memotong sesuatu yang lain."

"Maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama —Hyaaa!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti anak perempuan! Kau itu laki laki kan?"

"Y-ya. Saya laki laki, tentu saja! Tapi tadi itu sakit!—Ohh! Tolong lakukan lebih lembut, Tsunade-sama, itu sakit sekali!"

"Itu karena kau yang tidak bisa diam, aku jadi kesulitan melakukannya!"

Tsunade mengerutkan bibirnya dengan tidak senang karena mendengarkan jeritan jeritan Naruto, tapi meski demikian, dia tetap melakukan apapun kegiatannya dengan sangat bergairah.

Setelah pergumulan yang panjang, Tsunade, dengan wajah puas menatap anak laki laki di depanya, mengamati dari berbagai sisi lalu mengangguk,"Sudah kuduga, aku memang berbakat."Dia berkata seperti itu kemudian mulai berdiri.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..."

Yang menggerutu dan duduk dengan wajah tidak senang itu adalah Naruto yang sekarang berambut pendek.

Karena satu dan lain hal, Tsunade memutuskan untuk sedikit mempermak penampilan Naruto. Lagipula, menurutnya pria dengan rambut panjang itu sama sekali tidak keren, jadi dia memangkas rambut Naruto hingga seperti sekarang ini.

"Nah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sambil bertolak pinggang, Tsunade memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk melihat dirinya pada cermin besar yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Saat Naruto melihat dirinya di depan cermin, pemuda itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Disana terlihat orang yang benar benar asing, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang mencuat adalah pantulan dirinya yang sekarang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak puas?"

"B-bukan seperti itu, hanya saja terasa sedikit aneh."

Berkata seperti itu, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi tetap saja ada sedikit ketidaknyamanan di wajahnya.

Tsunade paham mengapa Naruto membuat reaksi seperti itu. Bagi anggota klan Uzumaki, adalah hal tabu untuk memangkas rambut mereka, karena itulah Naruto terlihat tidak begitu nyaman.

Ada banyak diantara anggota klan Uzumaki yang rambutnya bahkan sampai mencapai tanah, contohnya adalah neneknya yang memiliki rambut yang panjangnya hampir dua kali tubuhnya sendiri lalu Uzumaki Kushina yang adalah sepupunya juga punya rambut sangat panjang.

Selain itu, beberapa klan lain juga memang memiliki tradisi serupa, seperti klan Hyuga misalnya atau klan Yamanaka atau juga Senju (meski tradisi itu mulai ditinggalkan).

Rambut memang properti yang bukan hanya sekedar hiasan kepala, tapi juga letak dari kehormatan dan harga diri, namun hal ini hanya berlaku pada generasi dewasa. Untuk Naruto, rambut mungkin hanya sekedar properti kepala biasa tanpa ada nilai filosopis apapun. Karena itulah, daripada memprotes karena rambut yang merupakan lambang kebanggaan seorang Uzumakinya dipotong, dia lebih terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa penampilannya yang agak berbeda.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti akan terbiasa. Sekarang pergilah mandi, aku akan menunggumu disini."Setelah mengatakan itu pada Naruto, Tsunade lalu berpaling kearah lain," Shizune, ambilkan pakaian yang baru kubeli tadi."

"Ah?...Ya, baik!"

Menanggapi perintah Tsunade, Shizune yang menjadi pengamat di sudut ruangan merespon dengan gerakan cepat dan pergi ke arah kamar. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan satu set pakaian lengkap terlipat rapi diatas tangannya.

"Ini, Tsunade-sama."

"Terima kasih, Shizune.. Naruto, pakailah ini sehabis mandi."

Tsunade menerima satu set pakaian itu dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang mengangguk paham sebelum dia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu Naruto selesai mandi, keduanya mulai membersihkan rambut milik Naruto yang berhamburan di lantai bersama sama.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana dengan pembicaraan dengan Minato-sama?"

Tsunade menghentikan gerakannya secara tiba tiba, ada helaan nafas capek yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum dia menjawab,"Aku belum memikirkan soal itu."

Itu adalah sebuah nada mengakhiri, yang menandakan Tsunade tidak menginginkan hal ini di bahas lebih jauh, jadi Shizune yang memahami itu mengangguk dan mencegah dirinya dari bertanya lebih banyak mengenai hal itu.

Melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya, Tsunade mendengar deheman singkat Shizune yang sepertinya akan membawa topik lainya.

"Nohara Rin. Saya baru bertemu dengannya kemarin, tapi mungkinkah dia mengenal Naruto?"

Itulah yang Shizune katakan dan hal itu sedikit banyak menarik perhatian Tsunade.

Nohara Rin adalah gadis seusia Shizune yang berarti mungkin dia berusia 19-20 tahun. Dia satu dari dua murid Namikaze Minato yang semalam datang menemuinya untuk membujuk Tsunade perihal sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia bahas untuk saat ini —dia, gadis bernama Rin itu mendekati Naruto beberapa kali dan mengajak anak itu bicara, meski Naruto yang tidak menyukai orang asing hanya mengacuhkannya, tapi gadis itu terus ngotot.

Karenanya, Tsunade juga sedikit memikirkan ini, apa alasan gadis itu mendekati Naruto. Juga, cara gadis itu melihat Naruto bukanlah apa yang ditunjukan oleh orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu, itu adalah tatapan yang sering Tsunade lihat di suatu tempat.

Akan tetapi untuk beberapa alasan Tsunade yakin jika gadis itu tidak mengenal Naruto ataupun sebaliknya, itu tergambar jelas dalam mata Naruto yang melihat Rin hanya sebagai orang asing. Terakhir kali dia memeriksa, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalami amnesia, jadi, kemungkinan besar gadis itu hanya salah mengenali.

Karena itulah, jawabannya sudah jelas,"Aku yakin tidak."

"Yah, entah mengapa saya rasa anda benar. Tapi apakah tidak apa apa jika dibiarkan saja seperti itu?"

"Jika yang kau maksud itu soal identitas Naruto, kau tenang saja, aku tidak berniat menyembunyikannya dari Konoha selamanya."

"Iya juga sih, tapi kan..."

"Sudahlah, Shizune. Seharusnya ini kesampatan bagus bagi Naruto untuk membiasakan diri bergaul dengan orang lain selain kita, lagipula gadis bernama Rin itu kelihatannya gadis yang baik."

"Eh? A-anda tidak keberatan?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus keberatan? Apa kau pikir aku ini semacam diktator yang suka menyalahgunakan kekuasaan, menindas rakyat yang lebih lemah hanya untuk kepuasanku sendiri, begitu?"

Mempertimbangkan kelakuan Tsunade selama ini, Shizune menjawab tanpa berpikir,"Sebenarnya sih iya."

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu?"

"Bu-bukan apa apa."

Tsunade kelihatan tidak puas dengan jawaban Shizune, namun saat dia hendak melemparkan pertanyaan lainya, Shizune sudah bergegas pergi untuk membuang tumpukan rambut yang mereka kumpulkan kedalam tempat sampah.

Setelah selesai membersihkan rambut rambut Naruto, Tsunade mendudukkan diri diatas kursi begitu juga dengan Shizune yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampilan baru yang menyegarkan.

"Saya sudah selesai."

Rambut pirangnya yang sudah dipotong pendek, Gakuran berbahan tipis yang cocok dengan daerah kering dengan celana hitam yang cocok dengan Gakurannya, sebenarnya ada juga boots hitam yang seharusnya melengkapi penampilan Naruto, tapi karena ini di dalam ruangan, Tsunade tidak mungkin mengizinkan Naruto memakai boots nya sekarang.

Melihat penampilan Naruto, Tsunade*Pon!*memukulkan kedua tangannya sambil berekspresi cerah.

"Aku membelinya secara spontan saat pulang dari tempat kasino tadi, tapi tidak kusangka itu sangat pas di badanmu. Hmm.. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut sebagai intuisi seorang Onee-chan? Wow, intuisiku ternyata sungguh menyeramkan!"

Sementara Tsunade jatuh dalam kebanggaan yang aneh, Shizune memperlihatkan wajah masam yang bercampur aduk.

"Warna hitam dan wajah lesu itu entah mengapa terasa begitu pas hingga membuatku ingin menangis... Ini sepenuhnya salah Tsunade-sama yang tidak mendengarkan saya untuk membeli pakaian berwarna sedikit cerah. Ya ampun, berkat pakaian itu, aku mulai merasakan suasana suram seperti di pemakaman seseorang!"

"Maafkan saya Shizune-san, tapi wajah saya memang sudah begini saat dilahirkan."

Pada serangan langsung Shizune, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya seolah sedang depresi pada kenyataan pahit yang dengan kejamnya telah Shizune ungkapkan.

Meskipun sebenarnya yang dikatakan wanita itu memang benar. Jika diperhatikan baik baik, ekspresi masam Naruto seolah menyiratkan ketidakrelaannya untuk mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

Dan pada kenyataannya Tsunade memang memaksa Naruto untuk mengenakan itu. Bagaimana pun dia lah yang memiliki ide mempermak penampilan Naruto yang agak mencolok dengan seenaknya.

Untuk sesaat Tsunade memandangi Naruto lagi, lalu menampakkan sedikit ekspresi kurang puas.

"Hmm... Kesinilah."

Naruto yang mendapat perintah dari Tsunade, mendekatinya dalam diam, lalu tangan wanita pirang itu bergerak menuju bagian leher Naruto, sambil memperbaiki daerah yang tidak dikancing, wanita itu berkata dengan suara capek,

"Ada beberapa kancing yang tidak dipasang. Jika kau memang melakukannya karena mempertimbangkan cuaca disini, tenang saja, pakaian ini di desain khusus untuk daerah panas meskipun warnanya gelap dan tertutup. Pakaian ini di buat dari bahan khusus sehingga tidak akan terasa panas meskipun di bawah terik matahari, itu kata penjualnya sih."

"Hebat. Ya, memang tidak terasa panas jika dipikir pikir."Naruto bergumam dengan kagum

"Tentu saja. Aku membelinya dengan sepenuh hatiku, tahu. Tidak mungkin aku akan membeli sesuatu tanpa mempertimbangkan kenyamananmu."

"Wew, bukannya seseorang baru saja mengaku jika dia membeli pakaian itu secara spontan?"Sahut Shizune.

Shizune yang disamping Tsunade membuat ekspresi,'hah, jangan bercanda!' saat mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

Mengabaikan Shizune dibelakang, Tsunade mulai merapikan rambut Naruto dengan sisir, membuat rambut pirang yang sebelumnya berantakan itu sedikit lebih klimis.

Naruto memejamkan matanya karena gerakan menyisir Tsunade, anak itu kelihatannya cukup menikmatinya, itu membuat Tsunade senang.

"Penampilan itu sangat penting. Kau harus terlihat bersih setiap saat, kalau tidak, aku akan kesulitan dalam pertemuan dengan para rintenir."

Alasan yang sungguh aneh, dan Naruto yang tanpa perlawanan mengangguk setuju juga tidak kalah anehnya.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengangguk pada jawaban cepat Naruto.

Membawa wajahnya semakin dekat, Tsunade menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto. Aroma shampo yang keluar dari tubuh anak laki laki di depannya memasuki penciuman Tsunade dengan segera, dan itu membuatnya tanpa sadar membuat senyum kecil.

'Terasa nostalgia.'Tsunade bergumam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dia sering melakukan ini dengan Nawaki, dan sekarang dia melakukannya lagi pada orang selain Nawaki, Naruto.

Bersikap lembut adalah salah satu kekurangan Tsunade, namun dia tetaplah seorang wanita. Tidak peduli bagaimana kasarnya kepribadiannya, ada bagian dirinya yang menginginkan untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang dia simpan dalam hatinya.

Saat Tsunade melamunkan banyak hal dalam pikirannya, suara pelan Naruto yang teredengar kesepian memasuki pendengarannya.

"Apakah anda akan kembali ke Konoha?"

Pada suara itu, Tsunade merasakan nyeri yang aneh di ulu hatinya.

Spontan dia meninggalkan bahu Naruto untuk menatap sepasang mata biru yang tidak memancarkan cahaya milik anak itu, meneliti wilayah itu dan berharap bisa membaca apa yang anak itu pikirkan, lalu, Tsunade menyerah karena berapa kalipun dia mencoba, disana tetaplah wilayah yang tidak terjamah olehnya atau siapapun, dan dengan sebuah desahan dia berkata,

"Apakah kau ingin kita ke Konoha dan tinggal disana, apa itu maksudmu?"

"Saat ini setiap negara menyimpan kecurigaan pada satu sama lain. Saya tidak yakin jika Konoha membiarkan orang asing memasuki wilayah mereka dan tinggal disana, satu satunya yang terpikirkan hanyalah bahwa mungkin orang asing yang datang itu adalah mata mata yang diutus negara lain. Saya tidak mungkin bisa mengikuti anda seandainya itu terjadi."

"Kau benar. Tapi rasanya mustahil untukku kembali ke Konoha."Kata Tsunade.

"Kenapa?"

Mendengar itu, Tsunade memandang ke kejauhan sesaat sebelum dia berkata dengan suara lembut yang dipaksakan,"Tidak, tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya tidak ingin, itu saja."

"Begitu."

Untuk beberapa alasan, terjadi keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Baik Tsunade, Shizune, maupun Naruto saling diam satu sama lain, penyebabnya karena suasana 'tolong jangan katakan apapun' yang Tsunade keluarkan dari tubuhnya.

Mungkin karena memahami ketidaknyamanan Tsunade, atau mungkin hanya murni kebetulan, Naruto berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan dan mulai membaca buku pemberian mengenai anatomi tubuh manusia.

Entah mengapa, Tsunade menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Naruto menjauh.

Tadi malam Namikaze Minato, yang adalah suami dari sepupunya datang menemuinya di kedai. Waktu itu Tsunade agak mabuk, jadi dia hanya mengingat beberapa saja. Seperti rencana Hokage ke tiga mengundurkan diri dan rencana pengangkatan Hokage ke empat, akan tetapi hanya dengan itu saja mood nya sudah benar benar hancur, alhasil Tsunade mulai mengamuk dan membuat Minato terpaksa menunda pertemuan.

Sebenarnya, Tsunade lebih senang jika pria itu menyerah dan pulang saja ke Konoha, itu akan membuatnya sangat berterimakasih. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Kemudian, beberapa jam berlalu dan sekarang hampir jam 3 sore. Hari ini secara mengejutkan tidak sepanas kemarin, jadi tidak ada lagi dua wanita yang menggila karena otak mereka yang terpanggang dan dehidrasi.

Kemudian saat itu *toktoktok* terdengar ketukan pintu yang secara otomatis membuat Tsunade mendengus sebal.

"Ini saya, Namikaze Minato."

Seperti yang sudah dia duga, Tsunade berdecak dan dengan malas balas menjawab,"Masuklah."

*Gararara*Pintu bergeser dan tiga orang yang di kepalai oleh seorang pria berambut pirang masuk kedalam kamar Tsunade.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

"..."

"Permisi. Halo~"

Minato memperlihatkan wajah canggung, Kakashi tidak peduli pada apapun seperti biasa, dan Rin berperilaku ramah yang sesuai dengan gadis seusianya. Ketiga tamu itu memasuki ruangan Tsunade dan menempatkan diri pada tempat duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh tuan rumah.

Kecuali satu orang. Dia adalah gadis dengan rambut merah gelap yang langsung tertarik dengan sosok yang sedang membaca buku di sudut ruangan.

"Naruto. Buku apa yang sedang kamu baca?"

Gadis bernama Nohara Rin itu bangkit dari tempat duduk bahkan sebelum bokongnya menyentuh kursi dan menghampiri Naruto, seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu di waktu sebelumnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gerak gerik canggung untuk ukuran seseorang kenalan baru.

"Oh? Kamu juga mempelajari teknik medis?"

Rin dengan lancarnya berbicara, dia menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Naruto dan mengintip kedalam buku dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Untuk sesaat mata Naruto beralih pada Tsunade yang menjadi pengamat kedunya. Dengan senyum kecil, Tsunade mengangguk pada Naruto, mengatakan.'Tidak apa apa.'Dengan tersirat.

"Hm. Tapi hanya dasar dasanya saja."

Itulah suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah mendapat ijin dari Tsunade, meskipun cara bicaranya masih terdengar berhati hati.

"Begitu? Ngomong ngomong aku juga Ninja medis, aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan medisku."

Setelah itu, percakapan yang lebih banyak dibawa Rin mengalir dengan alami. Gadis itu hampir tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan dan secara terus menerus menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto kelihatan kewalahan.

Gadis ramah yang mudah disukai orang lain, itu adalah kesan Tsunade terhadap Rin. Namun Tsunade tidak percaya bahwa Naruto berbicara lebih banyak pada Rin bahkan menunjukkan perasaan tertarik, padahal sejauh yang Tsunade tahu mereka tidak terlihat sedekat itu.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Rin kepada pria pirang di depannya, Tsunade berkata,"Katakan apa yang perlu kau katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi langsung ke intinya saja."

Menanggapi nada ketus Tsunade, Minato hanya bisa menampilkan senyum terluka di wajahnya sembari dia mulai bicara.

"Y-yah, begini..."

Seperti kemarin. Topik yang di bawa Minato adalah mengenai jabatan Hokage ke empat yang sebelumnya di amanatkan padanya oleh Hokage ke tiga. Namun Minato yang memiliki banyak musuh semasa perang besar tidak memanuhi syarat untuk jabatan itu. Konoha yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengkampanyekan perdamaian ke seluruh negara, akan tetapi akan menjadi sesuatu yang ironis jika Minato yang adalah Shinobi yang paling bertanggung jawab pada banyak pembantaian terhadap Shinobi lawan menjadi seorang Hokage, itu akan terasa seperti Konoha sedang menginjak injak harga diri desa lain yang kehilangan banyak Shinobi mereka karena pria ini.

Oleh karena itu, dibutuhkan tokoh netral yang tidak terlibat di perang dunia ke tiga untuk mengambil jabatan Hokage tersebut. Dan Tsunade Senju adalah salah satu dari beberapa pilihan yang ada.

"Tapi, kenapa aku?"

"Anda benar. Jika dilihat kebelakang, akan ada Jiraiya-sensei dan Orochomaru-sama. Tapi dari kedua orang itu manakah yang anda pikir paling cocok?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Orochimaru, jadi kurasa Jiraiya."

"Itu pilihan yang bijak, Tsunade-sama, tapi sayangnya Jiraiya-sensei melanjutkan latihan Senjutsu nya di Myubokuzan."

Tsunade menjadi diam.

Perang dunia ke dua yang terjadi hampir 7 tahun lalu adalah perang terakhir yang Tsunade ikuti. Dan sama sepertinya, kedua rekan satu timnya, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru juga memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dengan perang saat ini. Mereka berdua entah membuat penelitian menjijikan atau melatih diri, dan dalam kasusnya, Tsunade memilih untuk berpetualang seperti gelandangan sembari menipu orang.

Shinobi di angkatan Tsunade yang ikut berperang di era ini agak jarang akibat tingginya angka kematian pada masa perang dunia ke dua sehingga sangat sedikit ada Shinobi yang bertahan hidup dari era itu, dan pria di depannya saat ini meskipun beberapa tahun lebih muda, adalah salah satu dari sedikit Shinobi yang bertahan di waktu itu dan memilih untuk terlibat lagi di perang dunia ke tiga.

Rasa kenegaraan yang dimiliki Minato mungkin yang terbesar di angkatannya, itulah yang membuat pria ini begitu sering berdiri di garis depan medan pertempuran, namun berkat itu pula dia menjadi sosok yang ditakuti dan dibenci banyak musuh musuhnya.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage saat ini yang merasa gagal memimpin desa sehingga korban jiwa dan perang terus berlanjut, memutuskan untuk turun tahta dan mengangkat Minato sebagai Hokage ke empat dengan mempertimbangkan kemampuannya dalam mendominasi tiap pertempuran, akan tetapi repotasi agung Minato tersebut justru menjadi batu sandungan untuk keputusan itu.

Itu belum termasuk konflik internal yang tidak menyetujui pengangkatan Minato oleh Hokage saat ini. Beberapa petinggi memiliki keraguan pada kemampuan Minato, itu tentu saja bukan tentang peformanya di medan perang, tapi kemampuannya memimpin sebagai Hokage.

Pria ini mungkin saja jenius, tapi bagi para petinggi yang kolot, kejeniusan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebijaksanaan, lagipula, generasi tua yang angkuh mana mungkin mau dipimpin oleh seorang anak kecil yang bahkan bukan anggota Klan besar.

Hokage ke tiga bisa saja mengabaikan para dewan dan bersikeras mengangkat Minato, tapi itu bukan hanya berakibat pada gagalnya rencana perjanjian damai dengan desa lain, Konoha sendiri bahkan sangat mungkin mengalami perang saudara, mengingat besarnya pendukung para dewan itu.

Pria ini pasti mengalami banyak kesulitan.

Tsunade terus terang saja merasa prihatin pada suami dari Kushina Uzumaki ini. Pria ini yang meski masih sangat muda telah memutuskan untuk memikul beban sebanyak itu, sangat berbeda dengannya, tapi —

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku khawatir tidak bisa memenuhi harapanmu, Minato. Dan lagipula, aku tidak punya kewajiban lagi pada Konoha semanjak Hokage ke tiga menolak proposalku, kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Ini mungkin terdengar kekanakan. Tapi Tsunade tidak bisa memaafkan bagian itu dari kepemimpinan Konoha saat ini. Karena penolakan proposalnya, Tsunade harus kehilangan Dan.

Dengan anggukan, Minato berkata,"Saya paham."

"Tapi, Tsunade-sama. Tidakkah anda mendengar jika ide yang anda ajukan dulu sudah menjadi sistem resmi? Sekarang Shinobi Konoha memakai tim 3 orang dengan satu ninja medis. Jika itu masalahnya, bukankah semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Aku khawatir kau tidak mengerti maksudku."

Karakteristik klan Senju adalah kejujuran mereka dalam mengekspresikan perasaan, dan Tsunade bukanlah pengecualian. Dia kecewa pada Hokage ke tiga, juga marah karena kelambanan Hokage dalam mengambil sikap dan itu berakibat pada terbunuhnya tunangannya. Ini bukan lagi soal ide, tapi kekecewaan dari seorang gadis yang nyawa kekasihnya sudah direbut.

Akhirnya jam berlalu dengan cepat, dan perundingan sekali lagi mengalami kebuntuan.

Saat itu, ketika Minato pamit dengan wajah kecewa yang tanpa ditutupi, mata Tsunade menangkap si pemuda berambut perak yang sedari tadi mengarahkan tatapan dingin pada sepasang manusia yang mengobrol di pojokan.

"Rin, sudah saatnya kita kembali."

"Minato-sensei. Aku akan berlatih bersama dengan Naruto, kupikir tidak masalah jika aku tetap disini, legipula kita menginap di penginapan yang sama."

"Ja-jangan berkata tidak sopan seperti itu, kau akan membuat Tsunade-sama kerepotan."

Minato kelihatan kesulitan atas penolakan Rin yang keras kepala, pria pirang itu dengan ragu menoleh pada Tsunade yang sedang mengangkat alisnya padanya. Wanita pirang itu memang terkejut pada keberanian gadis itu, tapi itu bukan berarti Tsunade akan keberatan.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Karena Tsunade sudah setuju, Minato hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalnya sambil tertawa dengan canggung.

"Maaf merepotkan anda."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula sejak semalam kau sudah banyak membuatku repot, menambah satu atau dua kerepotan lagi tidak akan ada bedanya."

"Aahh.. Sa-saya benar benar mohon maaf."

Sambil membukuk meminta maaf, Minato keluar bersama Kakashi dan meninggalkan satu anggota wanitanya.

Tsunade menatap Kakashi yang berhenti sebentar di depan pintu, dalam diam dia menatap Naruto dan Rin yang bicara mengenai entah apa, itu dengan tatapan dingin yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian pemuda itu pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu geser.

Tim yang memiliki banyak masalah, demikianlah kesimpulan Tsunade. Sekali lagi, Tsunade hanya bisa prihatin pada Minato yang adalah ketua dari tim ini.

Kemudian, seseorang duduk disampingnya dan memanggil namanya, itu adalah Rin.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Ada apa Rin?"

Kali ini berbeda seperti bersama Naruto, gadis ini entah mengapa terlihat sedikit murung, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya sambil menatap Tsunade dengan matanya yang besar.

"Tsunade-sama, apakah anda tahu kalau Kushina-sensei sedang hamil?"

Pada informasi mengejutkan itu, Tsunade hampir meloncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Ha-hamil? Apa itu benar?"

"Kushina-san Hamil!? Ini, ini kabar yang mengejutkan!"

Bahkan Shizune langsung heboh dengan kabar ini.

Seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan keributan itu, Rin mengangguk tenang.

"Ini sudah memasuki bulan pertama. Kami baru diberitahu baru baru ini, yah, itu tidak terlalu mengherankan karena Sensei sangat sibuk dan jangankan untuk kami, dia bahkan jarang bisa pulang dan bertemu Ksuhina-sensei."

Ini adalah berita yang sangat bagus, tapi kenapa gadis ini terlihat muram? Tanpa sempat memikirkan itu lebih Jauh, Tsunade mendengarkan Rin terus bicara.

"Saya sangat senang mendengar berita itu, Kakashi juga. Akan tetapi karena beberapa alasan, para dewan mendesak Minato-sensei untuk menggugurkan kandungan Kushina-sensei."

"Ap —!"

Sementara Tsunade membelalakan mata, Shizune yang berada disampingnya benar benar mematung dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Alasannya karena Kushina-sensei adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Seorang Jinchuriki yang mengandung berpotensi besar membuat biju dalam tubuhnya lepas saat proses melahirkan. Ini memang terdengar kejam, tapi di era perang ini, musuh selalu menunggu saat saat lemah kita. Karena itulah para dewan tinggi Konoha mengambil tindakan pencegahan ini."

Suara Rin hampir datar tapi wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan tangis.

"Tapi, tapi meskipun ini demi desa dan negara, saya tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya. Mengapa Minato-sensei yang sudah berjuang sangat keras untuk desa harus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dan Kushina-sensei yang sudah mengorbankan dirinya sebagai Jinchuriki tidak seharusnya dibuat terus menderita, bagiku, ini sudah keterlaluan."

Skenario terburuk itu sebenarnya bisa dihindari, yaitu dengan membuat seluruh negara yang berseteru menandatangani perjanjian damai, dengan begitu Konoha tidak perlu khawatir akan ada pihak luar yang akan mencoba menyerang saat proses persalinan. Pada proses itu, Kyubi mungkin saja lepas tapi setidaknya satu satunya ancaman yang Konoha khawatirkan hanyalah itu, bahkan jika Konoha berhasil menjalin hubungan baik dengan negara lain, mereka akan datang membantu di waktu itu.

Disamping ingin memperbaiki keadaan dunia saat ini, Minato juga berusaha memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai suami dan ayah untuk menyelamatkan istri dan calon anaknya.

—dan jawaban Tsunade adalah tombol hidup mati dari Istri dan calon bayi dari pria ini.

Tsunade mendengarkan Rin yang mulai membungkukkan kepalanya untuk memohon. Dengan air mata yang berjatuhan, gadis ini berkata,

"Saya tidak punya siapapun yang bisa dipanggil sebagai keluarga, jadi Minato-sensei dan Kushina-sensei yang telah banyak membantu saya sudah saya anggap sebagai keluarga saya sendiri.. Sebelumnya saya sudah melihat keluarga saya dibunuh di depan mata saya sendiri, lalu orang yang saya cintai tewas dengan cara yang paling kejam. Jadi, saya memohon atas kemurah hatian anda untuk mempertimbangkan posisi itu, tolong, tolong hentikan perang mengerikan ini, saya mohon!"

"Saya tidak ingin melihat siapapun terbunuh lagi."Mengatakan itu, Rin memperdalam tundukannya hingga kepalanya menyatu dengan bantalan kursi.

Tsunade menyadari sesuatu. Mata Rin yang selalu dia tunjukkan ketika bersama Naruto itu...

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu, dia selalu melihat tatapan itu ketika dia sedang bercermin, ya, itu adalah mata dari seorang gadis yang terbiasa ditinggalkan.

Perbedaannya hanyalah pada kobaran api yang menyala nyala di dalamnya. Gadis bernama Nohara Rin ini memiki api harapan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan sedikitpun dengan milik Tsunade yang hanya berupa percikan kecil.

Dibanding Tsunade yang memilih untuk lari, gadis ini terus berdiri sembari terus menjaga harapannya.

Gadis ini percaya jika dia berusaha keras, maka orang orang yang dia sayangi tidak akan pergi darinya. Kepercayaan dalam suaranya yang bergetar menahan isakan itu terdengar jelas, mata berbinarnya yang mengalirkan air mata itu bukanlah sekedar tangis dari wanita cengeng, tapi bukti dari betapa banyaknya emosi dan harapan yang dia miliki sehingga semua itu merembes keluar.

Gadis ini begitu kuat hingga membuat tangan Tsunade bergetar ketika akan menyentuh bahunya.

—kenapa?

Entah itu Naruto atau gadis ini, kenapa mereka bisa begitu kuat?

Saat itu Tsunade tidak mengatakan apapun. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan tidak nyaman dan kepalanya disesaki pemikiran pemikiran mengenai ketakutan akan perasaan ditinggalkan sekali lagi.

Setelahnya, Shizune mengusulkan untuk Rin dan Naruto beserta dirinya sendiri untuk melihat perkembangan hasil latihan masing masing dan pergi ke tempat Naruto biasa berlatih, dan meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian di dalam kamar penginapan.

Lalu malam pun tiba

Tanpa suara, Tsunade memandangi langit langit. Berbaring dengan tenang menunggu kantuk datang, tapi berbagai pemikiran menyerangnya sehingga membuatnya terus terjaga.

Saat itu suara gesekan dari kain futon dari arah samping Tsunade terdengar.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Naruto? Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Naruto menyampingkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Tsunade. Di jarak 10 meter itu, anak laki laki pirang itu yang selama ini sangat jarang menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya, memandangi Tsunade dengan khawatir.

"Tsunade sama..."

Gumaman khawatir Naruto terdengar, di saat yang sama Tsunade ikut menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto langsung pada matanya.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melarikan diri? Pergi ketempat yang jauh dimana hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi kita harus membawa Shizune-san juga, dia akan mengamuk jika ditinggal sendiri."

"Benar juga. Ya, kita akan pergi bersama Shizune juga. Disana tidak ada yang namanya perang, Shinobi atau apapun hal menyakitkan yang ada di disini saat ini... Aku tidak harus melihat darah lagi dan kau dan Shizune tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisiku."

"Ya."

"Saat ini aku tidak punya banyak uang, tapi jika aku mulai menabung dari sekarang, tiga atau 4 tahun lagi aku akan memiliki uang untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil dengan tanah yang sangat luas. Naruto, kau tidak masalah jika harus menjadi penggembala sapi kan? Ah, memikirkan wajah masam mu saat kerumuni banyak sapi, itu pasti akan jadi pemandangan yang lucu."

"Ya. Ngomong nomong Shizune-san selalu bicara soal susu sapi, jadi sepertinya anda juga harus membeli sapi yang memprodoksi susu, Shizune-san mungkin senang jika menjadi pemerah susu."

"Akan aku ingat itu, tapi apa kau tau jika yang Shizune bicarakan itu sama sekali hal yang berbeda? Ah, dasar bocah."

"Eh? Memangnya susu sapi itu punya banyak jenis?"

"Ah, lupakan saja."

Tsunade melepaskan tawa*fufu*saat melihat kepolosan Naruto yang benar benar keterlaluan.

Tsunade selama ini berusaha mati matian untuk tidak melihat pada kenyataan. Dia melarikan diri agar bisa melupakan masa lalu mengerikannya. Menyalahkan mereka yang perlu disalahkan supaya hatinya tidak hancur.

Bertahun tahun Tsunade yakin jika dia berhasil melupakan segalanya.

Tapi kata kata Rin menariknya ke kenyataan, memaksa Tsunade melihat realita menyedihkan dunia ini.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk memperbaiki dunia ini yang semakin membusuk, tapi dia tidak punya cukup keberanian.

Bagaimana jika dia gagal? Berapa banyak yang akan mati karena kegagalannya?

Karena itulah, Tsunade sangat ingin lari, lari ketempat terjauh yang bisa di capai manusia.

Perlahan lahan kantuk menyerangnya, pandangan Tsunade yang hanya berupa garis tipis terus menatap sosok di seberangnya, ketika dia mulai jatuh dan terdidur lelap, yang menyambutnya hanyalah mimpi indah. Seolah kehangatan dari bola mata biru yang terus memandanginya di sana menyingkirkan kegelapan dalam hati Tsunade.

 **Tbc.**

 **Sudah chapter 4. Sejauh ini masih lancar, sukur deh.**

 **Rencana awal sih 6 atau 7 chapter, tapi karena saya ini pemalas, bisa aja saya tamatin tanpa mikir endingnya maksa atau gk, ah, saya selalu menyesali ke-moody an saya yang sangat parah ini.**


	5. pertemuan para gadis

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa yang terletak di dalam pegunungan, sekelompok anak berusia 10 tahun sampai 14 tahun berkumpul di aula panti yang lumayan besar. Mereka semua hanya memiliki satu alasan untuk berkumpul disana, yaitu menyambut teman baru mereka yang baru tiba.

Berdiri di depan anak anak lainya, adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam. Kacamata merah bertengger diatas hidungnya, dan mata dibalik kacamata itu kelihatan serius, nampak seolah dia lebih tua daripada usia sebenarnya yang hanya 11 tahun.

Pokoknya kesan pertama yang ditampilkan olehnya si gadis adalah guru matematika galak.

"Apa benar kalau dia dari Konoha?"

"Aku benci Konoha! Mereka membunuh orang tuaku dan menghancurkan desaku!"

"Katanya perang ini juga disebabkan Konoha."

"Kenapa dia harus ketempat kita, gadis ini.."

"Dia kelihatan jahat, aku tidak suka dengannya."

Dia bisa mendengar gumaman gumaman itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun dalam wajahnya.

Orang orang boleh saja mengatai dirinya atau memandangnya dengan cara menyakitkan, tapi dia terlahir dengan kemampuan mengabaikan keadaan yang menakjubkan. Jadi hal semacam ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya.

Dibenci dan diperlakukan tidak adil sudah menjadi agenda hariannya.

Jika bahkan dia tidak sakit hati dengan perlakuan tidak adil dari keluarga kandungnya, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari ejekan orang asing yang bahkan tidak dia kenal?

Seorang wanita ramah berpakaian biarawati mendekat dan memberi senyum keibuan, wanita itu berjongkok untuk menjajarkan tingginya dengan si gadis.

"Halo, namaku Nonou Yakushi, aku adalah pengurus panti asuhan ini. Um, namamu Sarada, benar? Uchiha Sarada?"

"..."

"Umm, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini. Jadi, baik baiklah dengan semuanya, oke?"

Itu benar, panti asuhan ini akan jadi tempat tinggalnya mulai sekarang.

Jauh dari tempat kelahirannya, dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya ditempat asing bersama orang orang yang tidak dia kenal.

—Itu tidak masalah, entah itu di Konoha atau ditempat ini, tidak ada bedanya sama sekali.

Dia hanya perlu menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa.

—Seperti ini lebih baik, aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari neraka itu, tempat ini sama sekali tidak buruk.

Panti asuhan ini akan menjadi tempat yang ratusan kali lebih baik daripada tempat lamanya yang disebut rumah, dia akan jauh lebih bahagia disini.

—Onee-sama..

Meski begitu, tetap saja dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya merasa tenang. Satu satunya orang yang paling dia sayangi setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi

Dia adalah seorang wanita muda berpenampilan maskulin, dingin, sedikit kasar dan agak galak. Tapi dibanding semua wanita di rumah itu, Onee-sama nya adalah yang paling baik padanya, dia adalah adik dari almarhum ayahnya.

Suatu ketika, Onee-sannya pernah berkata,"Aku akan membangkitkan kekuatanku dan menjadi ketua klan, dan kau harus berusaha memperoleh kekuatan yang membuatmu pantas untuk berdiri disampingku."

Saat itu dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Onee-sannya itu, tapi sekarang dia dapat memahaminya.

Uchiha adalah klan yang menghargai kehormatan dan kekuatan di atas segalanya. Yang terkuat akan berdiri diatas yang lainya, oleh karena itu, dia harus menjadi kuat, cukup kuat untuk menerobos tradisi lama klan, kemudian berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan orang itu.

Dengan tekat itu, dia diam diam melatih tubuhnya jauh di kedalaman hutan Kusa.

Sebelumnya dia hanya gadis rumahan yang suka membaca buku dan mengerjakan tugas rumah, tapi berkat tekatnya yang kuat, dia bisa terus menjalani latihan kerasnya tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh.

Berkat itu, tubuhnya babak belur dan selalu membuat pekerja panti dan suster kepala Nonou khawatir.

Dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir, jadi setiap kali suster kepala bertanya kemana dia pergi, dia akan berkata bahwa dia pergi ke pinggir desa untuk mencari tanaman herbal. Secara kebetulan, panti menjalankan usaha peracikan obat herbal untuk menyokong biaya oprasional panti. Suster kepala tentu saja tidak begitu saja percaya, namun karena kesibukannya mengurus panti dan greja, suster kepala tidak bisa terus mengawasi Sarada.

Kelengahan suster kepala dimanfaatkan Sarada dengan baik. Dia melanjutkan latihan kerasnya kemudian setelah beberapa waktu, Sharingannya bangkit.

Dia begitu bahagia. Membangkitkan Sharingan di usia 11 tahun bukanlah hal yang luar biasa, tapi itu hanya berlaku pada laki laki. Sejauh sejarah Uchiha pernah tercatat, dia adalah wanita kedua termuda yang membangkitkan Sharingan setelah Onee-samanya. Itu sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan.

Dengan perkembangan itu, dia memiliki motivasi lebih untuk meneruskan latihannya dan membuatnya sepuluh kali lebih keras. Hari demi hari dia mulai menjadi kuat dan kuat, namun itu juga berlaku pada rasa percaya dirinya, dia mulai sombong dan merasa bisa melakukan segalanya.

—karnanya, Sarada memasuki daerah yang seharusnya dilarang untuk dimasuki dan bertemu dengan sekawanan Shinobi Iwa.

"Mata merah itu. Uchiha!"

"Mata mata Konoha. Ayo bunuh dia!"

Sarada yang hanya gadis berusia 11 tahun tentu saja bukan tandingan mereka, seberapa kerasnyapun dia melawan, dia tidak bisa apa apa di bawah tekanan sejumblah Shinobi berperingkat chunin dan Jonin, dan hasilnya bisa ditebak, Sadara dikalahkan dalam sekejab.

Dia roboh diatas tanah secara menyedihkan. Kesombongannya adalah alasan dari kekalahannya. Dibawah hunusan Katana salah satu Shinobi Iwa, Sarada hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

—Maafkan aku, Onee-sama. Aku hanya bisa sampai disini.

Dia menyesalkan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Sarada benci pada dirinya sendiri.

 **"Sampah."**

 **"Darah separuh."**

 **"Huh, dasar anak pelacur."**

Teringan dengan ejekan ejekan orang orang klan di masa lalu, dia hanya bisa merasa sedih.

Bahwa menyadari betapa kecilnya dirinya, dia benar benar merasa ingin menangis.

—mungkin saja selama ini, aku menipu diriku sendiri.

Dia yang putus asa, sudah merasa tidak perlu untuk khawatir. Dia mulai meyakini jika tempat seindah itu, bahwa Onee-samanya tidak mungkin ingin bersama orang sepertinya. Orang sepertinya seharusnya menghilang saja.

Sarada ingin mati sendirian supaya tidak seorangpun bisa tahu mimpinya yang menyedihkan.

Akan tetapi dia tidak mati.

Adalah orang yang paling dia cintai berdiri disana dengan punggung rampingnya yang sangat Sarada rindukan, telah mengalahkan semua Shinobi Iwa sendirian.

"...ke-Nee."

Kemudian saat merasa ketegangannya menurun, Sarada jatuh kedalam kegelapan tampa sempat menyelesaikan nama sang penyelamat.

"Karena kita sudah jadi teman, kamu harus mengabariku kapanpun kamu punya waktu, oke?"

"..."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan gadis di depannya bicara. Sesekali dia mengangguk pelan kemudian diam lagi. Sepanjang proses pembicaraan panjang yang kedengarannya tidak penting yang di ocehkan gadis berambut sebahu itu, Naruto hanya sedikit bereaksi sambil mengeluarkan wajah kebingungan beberapa kali.

Sambil tersenyum dengan manis, gadis bernama Rin itu mengambil kedua tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nah, aku harap kamu akan datang ke Konoha suatu saat nanti. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat tempat bagus di Konoha secara pribadi padamu, sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggumu."

"..."

"Mari kita saling membuat janji!"

Rin dengan paksa menyilangkan kelingking miliknya dengan milik Naruto, membuat sebuah janji yang kedengaran sangat kekanakan.

Tenggorokan Naruto mengering.

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa dan pada akhirnya yang keluar hanyalah erangan kecil tanpa makna.

Hanya seperti itu, dan akhirnya dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada gadis penuh semangat yang sangat gigih mendekatinya itu ketika dia berbalik dan pergi bersama Tsunade dan Shizune, meninggalkan kelompok Minato di belakang.

Hingga hari ini, itu artinya sudah 5 hari saat pertama kali dia bertemu Rin. Melakukan latihan bersama, mendengarkan gadis itu bicara, lalu melihat wajah sedihnya yang kadang kadang muncul ketika gadis itu tengah sendirian, atau saat ketika dia memergokinya memandanginya dengan cara yang aneh.

Mengingat itu, Naruto entah kenapa merasa beban berat di kakinya bertambah, rasanya ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Nohara Rin, entah kenapa. Itu bukan perasaan romantis antara pria dan wanita, tidak ada pula perasaan kekeluargaan seperti yang dia rasakan pada Tsunade, hanya perasaan tidak nyaman yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu tepatnya.

Sederhananya, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Nohara Rin, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

Tiba tiba sesuatu yang hangat melingkari tangannya, itu adalah tangan halus seorang wanita yang sangat dia hormati.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan gadis itu?"

—Khawatir?

Naruto tidak mengerti, apakah dirinya begitu mudah ditebak? Dan apa tepatnya yang membuat Tsunade menyimpulkan jika dia mengkhawatirkan Rin?

Seolah membaca pikiran Naruto, Tsunade tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku selalu melihatmu, dan akhir akhir ini kau berubah banyak, tahu?"

"Maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama."

"Tidak. Itu tidak seperti aku marah padamu, aku justru senang karena kau akhirnya sedikit lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

Tanpa tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan, Tsunade tersenyum dengan manis.

Melihat wajah muram Naruto yang terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya, Tsunade diam diam menyesali keputusan yang dia buat.

Dia bisa saja menerima posisi Hokage itu dan kembali ke Konoha. Menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai salah satu warga Konoha. Semua itu mudah untuk dilakukan namun Tsunade tidak melakukannya karena dia lebih memilih keegoisannya.

Hingga saat ini, sudah berapa kali dia memonopoli Naruto tanpa sedikitpun memberinya kebebasan? Sementara anak laki laki itu hanya terus diam dan mengikuti apapun yang Tsunade lakukan tanpa mengeluh, mungkin tanpa pernah Tsunade sadari bahwa dia sudah menyakiti perasaan anak ini berkali kali.

Sementara Tsunade larut dalam pemikiran mendalam, Naruto membalas genggaman tangannya dan kemudian berkata,"Tempat tanpa peperangan yang Tsunade-sama katakan waktu itu, saya juga ingin melihatnya. Jika kita menemukannya, bolehkan saya mengajak Nohara-san untuk datang ketempat itu juga?"

Kata kata yang merupakan perwujudan keputusasaan Tsunade pada dunia, sesuatu yang dia katakan pada Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusan yang dia ambil tidaklah salah. Meskipun dia sendiri tahu bahwa di dunia yang busuk ini, tempat seindah itu tidaklah benar benar ada, tapi anak laki laki itu ternyata dengan polosnya mempercayai hal itu.

Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Jika dia ingin menyelamatkan Naruto dia harus menjaga kepercayaan anak itu.

Dan jika dunia tenang itu tidak ada, dia hanya perlu menciptakannya, entah dimana.

"Tentu saja,"Tsunade menggangguk dengan yakin,"Kita akan disana dengan semua orang yang kita sayangi, dan kau tentu saja boleh mengajak Rin juga."

Ketiga orang itu pergi jauh di jalanan, meninggalkan jejak kaki diatas permukaan tanah yang berdebu, meninggalkan kota perbatasan yang panas menuju kota lainya.

Musim panas digantikan musim gugur, dan keadaan dunia semakin memburuk.

Konoha yang bersikeras mengangkat Namikaze sebagai Hokage keempat mengalami banyak serangan dari luar maupun dari dalam desa.

Hingga saat ini, ratusan Shinobi Konoha tewas dalam serangkaian skenario terburuk, baik itu penyerangan dari desa lain atau pemberontakan kecil dari Klan di dalam desa, dan satu dari sekian banyak dari korban, tercatan Nama Nohara Rin.

Musim gugur berganti musim dingin.

Keadaan bukannya membaik namun malah memburuk, bahkan sampai di tahap sangat memprihatinkan.

Sebuah peristiwa yang menjadi awal dari serangkaian peristiwa mengerikan lainya terjadi di hari itu, yaitu lepasnya segel Kyubi dalam diri Uzumaki Kushina yang membuat Konoha mengalami banyak kerugian.

Dalam kejadian ini, puluhan Shinobi tewas dan yang paling disesalkan adalah bahwa putra putri terbaik Konoha saat itu, Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato juga termasuk dalam puluhan yang tewas itu, tapi berkat itu Kyubi berhasil dimusnahkan bersama dengan kematian suami istri dan calon anak mereka itu.

Bencana tidak berhenti disana, keadaan Konoha yang melemah akibat serangan Kyubi dimanfaatkan negara lain. Peperangan terjadi dan negara api menjadi sangat mencekam. Hingga saat ini perang masih terjadi di beberapa tempat tanpa adanya tanda tanda pihak manapun akan melunak.

Di suatu tempat di desa kecil bernama Kusa, tiga orang yang satu diantaranya adalah laki laki dan dua perempuan tengah berjuang menaiki pegunungan bersalju.

Mereka berjalan menembus kedalaman salju yang mencapai setengah meter sehingga menciptakan semacam parit dibelakang mereka.

Kusagakure adalah nama sebuah desa yang terletak di pegunungan di dekat negara tanah. Desa ini cukup kecil dan hanya di huni beberapa klan saja, namun berkat dari keadaan medannya yang sulit dan letaknya yang tidak terlalu strategis, tempat ini menjadi salah satu dari tempat teraman di dunia saat ini.

Alasan mengapa tempat ini dipilih oleh tiga orang itu juga keamanan tersebut, dan juga karena si pemimpin kelompok memiliki seorang murid yang tinggal di desa tersebut.

"Sudah sampai."

"Disini?"

"Hm."

Tsunade mengangguk pada Shizune, dia lalu berjalan ke sebuah rumah kecil yang disusun dari gelondongan kayu sebesar paha orang dewasa dengan cerobong batu yang mengepulkan asap tanpa henti.

Mebutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk mengetuk sampai seorang gadis dengan tubuh sehat, berkulit gelap dan rambut merah tua yang lurus membuka pintu. Awalnya gadis itu yang kelihatan mengantuk kelihatan kesal, tapi sesaat berikutnya dia melompat kaget begitu menyadari orang di depannya.

"Se-sensei!"

"Aku datang, Amaru."

Di bimbing oleh si gadis bernam Amaru, kelompok itu masuk kedalam rumah yang hangat.

Shizune menghempaskan bokongnya diatas sebuah bantal duduk tanpa memperdulikan aturan kesopanan, mendesah dengan nyaman, dia berkata,

"Rasanya sudah bertahun tahun semenjak bokongku merasa sebahagia ini."

"Apa boleh buat, tempat ini benar benar jauh dari peradaban dan memiliki medan yang sulit. Juga tumpukan salju cukup menghambat pergerakan kita selama pendakian, hasilnya kita menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk sampai kesini."

"Yah, kalau diingat ingat, perjalan kita sampai kesini makan waktu seminggu lebih. Ahh, rasanya perjalanan mengerikan itu bagaikan mimpi saja."

Sementara kedua wanita itu saling melemparkan keluhan, Amaru menuangkan air teh yang hangat dari teko kedalam cangkir ketiga tamunya.

Mereka duduk mengelilingi tempat perapian tradisional yang berfungsi sebagai kompor sekaligus untuk menghangatkan badan. Perapian itu sendiri terletak di tengah tengah ruangan, dimana seolah olah perapian tersebut adalah jantung dari rumah kecil itu.

"Silahkan,"Amaru memberikan cangkir cangkir kramik pada masing masing tamunya,"Maaf. Karena Sensei begitu mendadak, saya hanya memiliki ini untuk disajikan."

"Tidak masalah, tapi akan lebih baik jika ada Sake."Tsunade kelihatan sedikit kecewa sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Sementara itu, Amaru hanya bisa membungkuk beberapa kali untuk menyatakan permintaan maafnya karena tidak bisa memuaskan gurunya, tapi meski begitu Tsunade dengan tidak tahu malunya minta tambah beberapa kali.

Kemudian tiba tiba wanita pirang itu meletakkan cangkirnya. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, dia berdehem.

"Ngomong ngomong kau belum kenal mereka berdua kan, Amaru? Nah, dia ini Shizune Kato dan dia Naruto Uzumaki, dan kalian berdua, dia ini Amaru."

"Halo~, Amaru-san."

"..."(Membungkuk sopan)

"Halo, Shizune-san, Naruto-san."

Amaru kelihatan sangat senang. Dia yang tinggal di tempat itu sendirian selama bertahun tahun, tiba tiba mendapatkan kedatangan gurunya dan teman sebaya adalah sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan bagaimanapun juga.

Kusagakure bukanlah desa Shinobi besar dengan penduduk yang padat. Setiap rumah terpisah lumayan jauh dari rumah lainya sehingga itu membuatnya sedikit kesepian, apalagi kebanyakan keluarga disini hanya berisikan orang orang dewasa, dan Amaru tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan orang dewasa.

Selain itu, dia adalah dokter yang sehari harinya bekerja untuk mengobati para warga. Dia sederhanannya tidak memiliki waktu mencari teman atau semacamnya.

Shizune kemudian berkata sambil dia mendesah puas setelah menyeruput tehnya,"Kusagakure sangat tenang. Sepertinya perang tidak mencapai tempat ini."

"Yah, kabar baiknya Kusagakure yang hanya terdiri dari pegunungan dan terletak di dekat teluk tidak begitu berharga untuk dijajah maupun dijadikan basis pertahanan. Ini pertama kalinya aku bersyukur dengan akses super sulit desa ini."

Mendengar jawaban setengah bercanda Amaru, Shizune tertawa.*ahahaha!*

"Benar, benar. Aaaah, itu sangat mengerikan hanya dengan mengingat perjalanan kami kesini. Ada banyak jurang dimana mana, kami bahkan harus berjalan di jalanan yang tidak sampai 10 cm lebarnya dengan jurang menganga di sisi lain, itu sebuah perjalanan gila."

"Oh?! Jadi kalian mengambil rote itu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Amaru-san? Apa kau mau bilang kalau ada rute lain yang lebih aman?"

"Tentu saja. Meskipun akan lebih jauh beberapa kilometer, ada jalan lain yang lebih aman namun kalian harus memutari pegunungan. Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalian akan berani melewati jalur berbahaya itu, apalagi sekarang adalah musim dingin yang membuatnya puluhan kali lebih sulit! Sperti yang diharapkan dari Tsunade-sensei dan murid muridnya, saya tambah kagum dengan keberanian anda!"

Mendengar jawaban takjub Amaru, Shizune menjerit penuh kemarahan.

"A-apa!? Sialan, ternyata ada jalan se-aman itu! Dasar Tsunade-sama bodoh! Apa kau berniat membunuh kita semua!? Kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sendiri!"

Seolah tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Shizune, Tsunade hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berbicara sebelum dia menyeruput tehnya dengan elegan, seperti apa yang dia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal.

"Bagaimanapun jalan memutar itu sangat dekat dengan perbatasan Iwa. Aku tidak mau melakukan pertarungan sia sia."

Di perang dunia Shinobi ke-2, Iwagakure yang adalah salah satu musuh Konoha menerima kekalahan memalukan dan desa mereka diambang kehancuran oleh hanya tiga orang Shinobi Konoha. Ketiga Shinobi itu mendapatkan tempat khusus di hati tiap Shinobi Iwa sebagai musuh yang harus dihancurkan kapanpun mereka bertemu tiga orang itu dan salah satu dari ketiga Shinobi tersebut adalah Tsunade Senju.

Mengingat betapa dibencinya dirinya hingga di titik tidak seorangpun dari warga Iwa yang tidak mengenal wajahnya, Tsunade benar benar tidak ingin membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa nasibnya jika dirinya terlihat oleh Shinobi Iwa.

—terlebih, sekarang semuanya berbeda. Sendirian aku mungkin bisa bertahan, tapi sekarang aku memiliki orang orang yang harus kulindungi, Shinobi Iwa pasti akan menargetkan teman temanku. Bagaimanapun juga mereka pasti sadar betul perbedaan besar kekuatanku dan kekuatan mereka.

Siapapun tahu jika anggota Sannin adalah kumpulan monster dalam wujub manusia. Mencoba mengalahkan mereka dalam pertarungan yang adil hanya akan berakhir menjadi pembantaian sepihak. Jadi tidak akan mengherankan jika Shinobi Iwa akan menargetkan orang orang dekatnya untuk menciptakan celah dalam pertahanan Tsunade.

Apalagi kedua muridnya itu tidak begitu baik dalam teknik mempertahankan diri. Shizune, si jenius yang menguasai teknik bedah dan racun tidak akan terlalu berguna dalam konfrontasi langsung, dan Naruto yang terspesialisasi sebagai jenius Fuin hanya akan menjadi bulan bulanan ketika dia harus menghadapi serangan mendadak.

Dua muridnya ini memang hebat dalam bidang tertentu, tapi mereka benar benar idiot jika berhubungan dengan hal lainya. Karena itulah, memilih jalan memotong dengan medan sulit tetapi terhindar dari pengawasan Iwa adalah pilihan terbaik yang Tsunade punya.

Memberi persetujuan pada Tsunade, Amaru mengangguk,"Itu benar. Lebih bijaksana bagi anda untuk menghindari kontak dengan Shinobi Iwa. Meskipun saat ini mereka cenderung pasif, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat mereka mendapati musuh bebuyutan mereka melintas tepat dibawah hidung mereka."

Shizune tidak bisa membantah dan hanya melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dengan tidak senang.

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar."

Amaru tiba tiba pergi dan kembali dengan banyak ubi dan kentang dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak ubi dan kentang dari pasien pasienku."Ucap Amaru dengan bangga seolah sedang membanggakan harta miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Oooh! Itu U-ubi, I-itu kentang! Lemparkan mereka ke api, Amaru, lemparkan mereka!"

"Kentang dan ubi bakar!"

Tubuh Tsunade bergetar dengan kegembiraan dan Shizune mulai menjadi emosional. Bagi mereka yang melewatkan hari hari dalam dinginnya pegunungan salju, memakan makanan dingin sekeras sekeras balok es, kehangatan dari ubi dan kentang bakar adalah karunia dari Buddha yang setara dengan kitab sutra.

Segera setelah ubi dan kentang itu matang, ketiga wanita itu mulai berubah menjadi binatang buas. Mengais ngais api dan kadang kadang mencakar wajah satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan buruan mereka.

"Sial! Ternyata Sensei masih secepat dulu!"

"Masih terlalu dini untukmu mencoba bertarung denganku, anak muda."

"Uhaaa!... Mu-mulutku meleleh, mulutku meleleh! Tapi aku menyukainya! Kentang kentang ini..."

Mengabaikan ketiga wanita yang mulai memenuhi pipi pipi mereka dengan daging kentang dan ubi yang lembut, seorang laki laki —satu satunya laki laki dalam kelompok itu terlihat diam tanpa sedikitpun terganggu oleh keributan yang dibuat tiga wanita tersebut.

Tsunade menyadarinya. Dia mengambil salah satu ubi miliknya yang sudah dikupas dan menyodorkannya tepat pada hidung Naruto.

"Ini memang tidak seenak ramen, tapi masih lebih baik daripada roti keras yang kita makan sebelumnya. Makanlah, atau kau mau kusuapi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Naruto menerima ubi bakarnya dan memakannya pelan pelan.

Melihat reaksi minim Naruto, Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

Bagaimanapun ini hampir dua tahun sejak dia menemukan anak ini, tapi bukannya menjadi lebih baik, keadaan mental Naruto justru memburuk.

Kematian Rin mungkin mengguncangnya. Jika itu hanya mati, itu tidak akan masalah, tapi Rin menjadi tumbal dari perang dua negara. Seorang gadis muda tidak berdosa yang tubuhnya dijadikan permainan lalu kemudian mati dengan cara dibunuh temannya sendiri, apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Bahkan Tsunade begitu terpukul saat dia tahu berita tersebut dan membuatnya terfikir,

Mungkin keputusan yang dia ambil salah, mungkin semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik jika dia mengambil tawaran posisi Hokage. Jika dia menjadi Hokage, mungkin perjanjian damai yang Konoha tawarkan pada negara lain akan segera disetujui, dan kematian Tim Minato dan keluarganya mungkin tidak terjadi, juga perang ini mungkin saja bisa lebih cepat berakhir.

Segala kemungkinan berputar dikepala Tsunade, tapi dia bukan wanita yang begitu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang dia ambil adalah apa yang memang dia inginkan. Menyesal tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan, dan yang tersisa untuk dia lakukan hanyalah terus maju dengan keyakinan penuh, tidak ada waktu untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

*toktoktok!*terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Amaru-chan, Amaru-chan! Apa kau ada dirumah!?"

Meminta maaf pada tamu tamunya, Amaru segera pergi membukakan pintu dan kemudian kembali dengan membawa biarawati berambut Kastanye dengan kacamata bulat. Dia adalah wanita cantik yang kelihatan bijaksana dan berpengetahuan luas, di saat yang sama senyumnya begitu ramah dan terlihat lembut juga.

Tsunade melihat si pendatang baru dan menjadi orang pertama yang bereaksi,"Nonou? Kau Nonou, kan?"

Wanita bernama Nonou itu membungkuk hormat,"lama tidak bertemu, Tsunade."

"Jadi memang Nonou? Aku tidak menyangka kau jadi seorang biarawati!"

Amaru disamping Nonou menggaruk pipinya den berkata dengan wajah bermasalah,"Sebenarnya Nonou-san adalah suster kepala, Sensei."

"..."

Melihat Tsunade terdiam, Nonou mengibaskan tangannya,"Itu hanyalah sebuah profesi, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjadi bangga dengan gelar itu, lagipula dimata tuhan kita semua sama. Jadi kau tidak harus mengubah sikapmu padaku, Tsunade. Kau juga, Amaru, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Onee-chan seperti dulu."

Di perang dunia Shinobi ke-2, Tsunade pernah tinggal di Kusagakure untuk beberapa lama. Desa itu dulu mengalami wabah suatu penyakit aneh. Dan Amaru adalah gadis malang yang diasingkan oleh penduduk karena dianggap menjadi sumber dari kutukan karena dari dialah penyakit itu berasal, faktanya bahwa itu hanyalah infeksi bakteri dari mayat mayat korban perang, Amaru hanyalah gadis tidak beruntung yang secara tidak sengaja terjangkit oleh bakteri itu karena suatu hal.

Dari semua orang yang mengasingkan Amaru, ada seorang gadis panti yang merasa kasihan dan memutuskan merawat Amaru tanpa sepengetahuan warga maupun orang greja, dan gadis itu adalah Nonou.

Saat itu Tsunade yang sedang dalam misi penyerangan Iwa menemukan sebuah pondok terpencil jauh di dalam hutan Kusa dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disana untuk sementara waktu, namun ternyata disana ada penghuni lain yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Amaru dan Nonou.

Tsunade ingat bagaimana menyedihkannya keadaan Amaru saat itu, bagian dadanya membengkak dan membusuk, namun anehnya Nonou yang selalu melakukan kontak fisik dengan Amaru tidak ikut terinfeksi, hal itu masih menjadi misteri yang hingga saat inipun masih tidak bisa Tsunade pecahkan.

"Tuhan memelihara tubuhku agar aku bisa menjaga anak tidak berdosa ini."

Itulah yang dikatakan Nonou waktu Tsunade menanyainya waktu itu.

Tsunade tidak percaya pada keberadaan tuhan, jadi alasan itu tentu saja tidak bisa dia terima, namun dia hanya diam dan berpura pura puas.

Nonou mendorong kacamata bulatnya dan berkata dengan sedikit panik,"Kebetulan kau ada disini, Tsunade."

"Terjadi sesuatu di panti. Salah satu anak mengalami luka parah setelah mencari tanaman obat di pinggiran desa. Aku kesini meminta tolong pada kalian, Tsunade, Amaru-chan."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Tsunade mengangguk,"Antar kami ketempat anak itu."

Dan dengan itu mereka pergi ke panti asuhan yang terletak tepat disamping sebuah gereja, tentu saja kedua bangunan itu juga terbuat dari kayu, sama seperti bangunan bangunan lainya yang ada di Kusagakure.

"Disana."

Nonou membawa kelompok Tsunade dan Amaru pada seorang gadis kecil berkacamata yang tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang. Dia memiliki luka yang parah, cukup parah untuk membuat Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya.

Beberapa suster yang sebelumnya menangani si gadis, menjauh untuk memberi tempat pada orang orang yang baru datang, dan dengan wajah khawatir, salah satu diantara mereka berkata,

"Pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti, sepertinya luka itu mengandung racun yang bisa membuat darah terus mengalir. Kami tidak punya pengetahuan yang luas tentang racun, rasanya jika terus begini.."

"Tidak perlu khawatir."Ucap Nonou pada si suster yang khawatir. Dia melirik Tsunade dan mengangguk.

Melihat itu, Tsunade berseru,"Keluarkan racunya, hentikan pendarahannya dan beri dia pertolongan pertama."Kata Tsunade pada Shizune.

"Siap!"

"Naruto, bantu Shizune."

"Ya."

Shizune menghentikan pendarahan pada luka tebasan di daerah perut dengan teknik mengeluarkan racun secara langsung miliknya, sementara Naruto membantu Shizune meyiapkan alat medis yang diperlukan.

Sementara Shizune dan Naruto sibuk mengobati si gadis, Tsunade menatap Nonou dan Amaru secara bergantian, nampak tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Bukankah Kusagakure tidak terlibat dengan pihak manapun?"

Nonou menggeleng dengan wajah sama tidak mengertinya dengan Tsunade,"Ini pertama kalinya sejak perang dunia ke-2. Kusagakure bukanlah desa dengan letak strategis, tidak ada gunanya melakukan agresi pada desa ini, setidaknya itulah yang kupercayai selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

"Tapi bagaimana kau menjelaskan hal ini? Dia jelas jelas diserang!"

"Se-sensei. Tolong jangan marah pada Nee-chan."

"Ck! Kacau sekali."

Tsunade datang ke Kusagakure untuk menenangkan diri. Dia yang menanggung banyak beban sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan Minato, akhirnya merasa perlu untuk berhenti dan memikirkan semua tindakan yang pernah dia lakukan.

Perang ini, kematian Rin, Minato, dan Kushina cukup membebani fikirannya. Dia berharap dengan datang ke Kusagakure yang damai, setidaknya bisa meringankan beban fikirannya, namun yang terjadi ternyata begitu mengecewakan.

Gadis berkacamata ini jelas tertebas. Bila ingin menyimpulkan secara impulsif, kemungkinan besar perang sudah mencapai Kusagakure, itu hampir bukan sesuatu yang mustahil lagi.

Tiba tiba suatu pemikiran melintas, tapi Tsunade dengan cepat membuangnya jauh jauh.

—tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Untuk saat ini, dia yakin bahwa tidak satupun Shinobi Iwa melihatnya, tapi tetap saja Tsunade tidak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir.

"Gadis ini adalah amanat langsung dari Hokage ke-3 yang saat ini memimpin."

Mendengar ucapan Nonou, Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya pada wanita berkacamata bulat itu dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Amanat Hokage ke-3?"

Nonou tidak membalas tatapan Tsunade, dia terus fokus pada gadis yang sedang diberi perawatan itu, di saat yang sama, Tsunade bisa dengan jelas melihat kesedihan di wajah Nonou.

"Tuhan mengajarkan manusia, bahwa tiap orang memiliki nilai yang sama dihadapanNya. Tapi kadang manusia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui hal itu dan mengklaim bahwa diri mereka lebih baik dari yang lainya. Darah, keturunan, kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan kehormatan, sebenarnya apa arti semua itu? Menurutku semua itu hanyalah omong kosong. Apa yang membuat semua itu berharga ketika kau bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang gadis? Untuk apa mempertahankan semua itu jika seorang gadis yang tidak berdosa harus dikorbankan?"

Amaru menundukkan kepalanya, nampaknya ucapan Nonou membuatnya mengingat masa lalu menyakitkannya dulu.

Nonou mengangkat kacamatanya, dengan saputangan yang dia ambil dari saku pakaiannya, dia menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku mendengar dari Hokage-sama. Anak ini lahir dari seorang ibu biasa dan ayah yang berasal dari klan besar Konoha. Hubungan kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah mendapatkan persetujuan dari klan karena setiap anggota klan dituntut untuk menikahi kalangan mereka sendiri untuk menjaga garis keturunan mereka tetap murni. Gadis ini sudah mengerti dunia keras orang dewasa tepat ketika dia mulai bisa berbicara, hidup di dalam rumah keluarga bangsawan yang selalu menekannya membuatnya tidak pernah tenang. Hidupnya mungkin sepuluh kali lebih mengerikan dari anak korban perang disini, bahkan kau bisa melihat dengan jelas pada wajahnya yang tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku selalu bertanya tanya tentang apa yang ada di dalam pikiran anak ini, terus terang, itu sangat menyedihkan mengingat dia dibawa kesini karena Hokage yakin bahwa dia lebih aman tinggal di desa ini, namun yang terjadi begitu menyedihkan."

"Tidak, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu."Kata Amaru, dan Nonou hanya tersenyum lemah sambil terus memandangi si gadis berkacamata.

Nonou mengusap dahi gadis itu,"Oh, Anakku. Tuhan memberimu begitu banyak kesulitan, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa sebanyak kesulitan yang Dia berikan, itu menggambarkan sebesar apa cintaNya padamu."

Sekarang sudah malam. Kamar itu kehilangan sebagian besar penghuninya dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa saja.

Tsunade berdiri di dekat jendela. Dia menyingkap gorden hijau itu dan memandangi desa yang tertutup salju.

Sekarang Hokage ke-3 kembali menjabat. Dari yang dia dengar dari Nonou, gadis bernama Sarada yang terbaring diranjang itu dikirim oleh Hokage ke-3 sebagai upaya untuk melindunginya dari percobaan pembunuhan dari beberapa pihak, itulah yang dia dengar.

Namun, apa yang membuat gadis ini memiliki nilai yang membuatnya harus diselamatkan? Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan seorang Hokage ketimbang mengurusi gadis yang bahkan bukan seorang Shinobi, melihat kebelakang, rasanya ini terlalu aneh.

Ada banyak peristiwa dimana seorang warga Konoha harus dikorbankan, contohnya Nohara Rin, dan yang terjadi pada kandungan Kushina juga sama.

Tsunade memijat keningnya, dia benar benar pusing. Dia datang ke sini untuk beristirahat, tapi ternyata masalah memang terlalu bersahabat dengannya.

Ada gerakan dibelakangnya, tanpa menoleh, dia memanggil,

"Naruto."

Karena kelelahan, anak itu tertidur disamping ranjang si gadis berkacamata, tapi nampaknya sekarang dia terbangun.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tsunade berbalik dan melihat kelabat pakaian hitam Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Dia mendapati hal itu aneh karena Naruto tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Tsunade ingin menyusul tapi suara erangan membuatnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Uh.."

Si gadis rupanya mulai siuman, dan dua wanita yang tidur dalam posisi saling bersandar di pojok ruangan juga terbangun karena salah satu dari mereka jatuh diatas pangkuan yang lain.

"Mmm..."

"...aku ketiduran.."

Shizune dan Amaru mengeliat secara bersamaan, dan beberapa detik kemudian menyadari jika gadis yang mereka tunggui telah sadar dan sedang duduk di sandaran ranjang bersama Tsunade yang sedang memeriksanya.

Mengabaikan dua wanitanya itu, Tsunade bertanya pada si gadis,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Rasanya pusing dan tubuhku agak lemas."

"Kurasa kau baik baik saja."Tsunade menyimpulkan, kemudian bertanya,"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa yang menyerangmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade, gadis itu tiba tiba membelalakan matanya dan lalu berkata dengan suara bergetar,

"Onee-sama? Dimana dia?"

"Huh?"

 **Tbc.**

 **Kekeke... Akhirnya saya update lagi.**

 **Rencananya saya mau namatin fic ini sebelum ramadhan, tapi karena ini dan itu akhirnya jadwalnya ketunda dan sebagai akibatnya semuanya jadi kacau kayak gini. Sori bangt!**


	6. lelaki yang tidak mudah dimengerti

.

.

.

"Dimana Onee-sama?"

Berkali kali anak perempuan itu bertanya pada setiap orang dalam ruangan itu. Mata hitamnya bergerak liar kesana kemari berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari siapapun, tapi sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya, tidak seorangpun menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan mungkin tidak seorangpun dari mereka tahu dengan apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

Gadis itu masih belum menyerah,"Onee-samaku. Dia ada disana dan menyelamatkan aku. Aku yakin dia juga yang membawaku kesini. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin aku bisa sampai kesini sendirian dengan luka luka ini. Tapi aku tidak menemukan dia dimanapun, diamana dia? Apakah ada diantara kalian yang tahu?"

Gadis itu terus gelisah setiap hari, dan Tsunade yang tidak tahu apa apa hanya bisa menyimpulkan jika si gadis mengalami shock yang cukup kuat karena pengalaman hampir mati yang dia alami, dimana hal itu memang cukup sering terjadi pada anak anak korban perang.

"Onee-samaku punya rambut hitam yang indah. Dia kelihatan galak dan agak maskulin. Memiliki mata yang tajam dan selalu bicara menusuk."

Setiap waktu si gadis bernama Sarada Uchiha itu mulai berbicara tidak jelas dan kadang kadang dia bisa terus mengulangi kata kata itu berkali kali, yang lebih parahnya, dia tetap seperti itu meskipun tidak seorangpun berada dikamarnya, dalam kesimpulannya, gadis itu mulai mengalami gangguan mental.

Hal itu tidak bisa dihindari mengingat apa yang dia alami, pikir Tsunade.

"Dia tidak seperti itu. Sarada anak manis yang penurut. Meskipun dia tidak bicara banyak, tapi dia tidak seperti itu. Oh tuhan. Seandainya aku bisa menggantikanya menanggung rasa sakitnya."

Nonou yang berhati lembut tentu saja tidak bisa menerima keadaan Sarada. Kadang kadang setelah membesuknya, Nonou akan diam diam menangis, yang mana sisi cengengnya itu hanya pernah dia tunjukkan di depan Tsunade saja.

Tsunade tidak tahu apa apa soal menenangkan hati seseorang. Dia lebih ahli dalam membuat orang lain menangis ketimbang menenangkan tangisan orang lain, dan itu membuatnya hanya berdiri sambil tangannya ragu ragu untuk menyentuh punggung Nonou, menggantung diudara.

Badai salju akhir akhir ini semakin sering terjadi.

Selain soal Sarada, Tsunade juga khawatir mengenai Naruto yang tidak kembali semenjak dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, sekarang sudah hampir dua hari berlalu.

Dia tahu seberapa tangguhnya anak itu, tapi Tsunade yang gampang khawatir jika itu bersangkutan dengan Naruto, tidak pernah berhenti memandangi jendela panti yang mengarah ke jalanan sepi itu sementara dia berharap jika anak itu akan ada disana untuk berjalan pulang

Hingga suatu ketika, di hari berbadai yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Saat itu Tsunade yang sudah kehilangan ketenangannya dengan nekat pergi menerobos badai.

Nonou dan Amaru tentu saja berusaha mencegah hal itu, tapi Tsunade yang keras kepala tidak mungkin bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun sekali dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Sensei, mungkin sebaiknya anda menunggu badai reda."

"Amaru benar, Tsunade. Diluar sangat berbahaya. Bukannya aku meragukan kekuatanmu. Tapi pegunungan ini memiliki karakteristik curam dan badai ini membuat jarak penglihatan terbatas, belum lagi rumor yang beredar akhir akhir ini mengenai Shinobi Iwa yang mulai berkeliaran di sisi lain desa. Tolong mengertilah, Tsunade. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Terimakasih untuk perhatian kalian, Amaru, Nonou. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika aku membuang waktu sebentar saja."

"Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Tsunade,"Nonou mendesah putus asa, kemudian dia menoleh pada Shizune,"Tolong katakan sesuatu padanya, aku yakin kau bisa meyakinkannya, Shizune."

Tapi yang Nonou saksikan malah lebih mengejutkan lagi. Shizune secara terang terangan menyerahkan mantel tebal pada Tsunade dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf. Tapi saya hanya akan mematuhi perintah Tsunade-sama. Lagipula, Naruto adalah anggota keluarga kami yang lebih berharga dari apapun juga."

Nonou mengerti apa yang Shizune maksudkan karena dia juga pastinya akan melakukan hal yang sama jika diposisi mereka. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah dua wanita itu, Nonou hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak berdaya.

Pada akhirnya, Nonou mengangguk sambil menahan erangan protes dari Amaru.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali sebelum jamuan malam."Kata wanita itu.

Untuk mencari petunjuk kemana Naruto pergi, Tsunade bertanya pada penduduk desa, atau pada pengelana yang kebetulan lewat, sayangnya tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang pernah melihat Naruto. Juga karena cuaca buruk, orang yang bisa ditanyai sangat terbatas, lagipula tidak seorangpun yang akan begitu saja keluar rumah di cuaca seperti ini.

Tidak menemukan apapun, Tsunade dan Shizune memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah berani keluar desa.

Saat itu secara tidak terduga seorang anak kecil yang Naruto kenali sebagai salah satu penghuni panti bernama Kabuto menghampirinya. Dia terlihat kelelahan karena harus mengejar Tsunade dan Shizune dari panti.

"Naruto-nii. Aku melihatnya pergi kearah utara. Disana ada hutan berbahaya yang dihuni oleh sekumpulan binatang buas dan berbatasan dengan desa Iwa."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Tsunade akhirnya menemukan petunjuk. Asalkan dia tahu arah pasti kemana Naruto pergi, dia pasti bisa menemukan anak itu entah bagaimana.

 **.**

Sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa banyak orang yang dia bunuh. Setiap ayunan Katana miliknya tidak lagi bisa membunuh musuhnya dalam sekali tebas. Mungkin dalam dua hari ini darah dari para Shinobi yang dia lawan sudah mengikis ketajamannya, hasilnya dia harus menebas dua atau tiga kali untuk satu orang yang sama.

Bertarung selama seharian tanpa istirahat. Tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta berhenti, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan ayunan katananya bahkan satu kalipun, karena jika tidak, dia akan kehilangan segalanya.

Melalui topeng putih bermotip wajah elang yang pecah di banyak tempat, wajah dingin seorang gadis bisa terlihat. Mata merahnya berpendar dan mengirimkan rasa dingin pada musuh musuhnya.

Sementara jubah abu abunya yang juga telah sobek sobek mengembang seperti bunga ketika di melakukan tarian pedang yang indah, dia memotong motong musuhnya tanpa ampun, membuat daratan putih dari salju itu berwarna merah oleh darah.

"Sudah selesai."

Ketika dia berhenti dan di saat yang sama bola matanya berubah menjadi hitam, dia akhirnya menyadari jika dia tengah berdiri diatas tumpukan mayat dan organ tubuh dari banyak manusia.

Setiap kali dia berjalan, jejak kakinya meninggalkan titik titik darah dipermukaan salju tapi tidak lama karena badai salju yang datang segera menghapus jejak kaki berdarahnya.

Meskipun menang, dia bukannya tanpa luka. Ada beberapa luka di daerah lengan dan pinggang, dan setiap luka itu terus mengucurkan darah tanpa henti.

—Racun? Ini akan merepotkan.

Tiba tiba indranya yang terlatih mendeteksi kehadiran seseorang.

"Tolong beri aku istirahat."

Dia bergumam dengan kesal. Menunggu dengan tangan yang menempel pada gagang pedang, dia sudah siap menciptakan adegan pembantaian sekali lagi.

"..."

Dalam badai salju yang membatasi pandangannya, muncullah seorang pria muda berpakaian serba hitam. Dia nampak mencolok diantara dataran berwarna putih itu sehingga si gadis mau tidak mau terfokus padanya.

—Pada dasarnya penampilan si pria sangat sangat mencolok.

Rambut pirangnya yang pendek menyala dalam badai salju. Pakaian serba hitamnya sperti leleran tinta dipermukaan kertas kosong.

—Pria itu semakin dekat.

Si gadis mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang katana miliknya. Dia akan menebas si pria tepat ketika si pria memasuki jangkauan seranganya. Tanpa peringatan ataupun ancaman. Si gadis yang dalam ketegangan tinggi tidak cukup baik hati untuk membiarkan siapapun untuk mendekatinya, lagipula moodnya benar benar jelek.

Karena tidak berniat membuang buang waktu. Ketika jaraknya dari si pria adalah sepuluh meter, dia mengaktifkan mata merahnya lagi. Percikan listrik menyambar nyambar dari Katananya yang dengan cepat memanjang ketika dia menebas si pria.

Pria itu terpotong menjadi dua, dan dengan panas dari listrik itu, dagingnya sudah pasti akan matang dengan sempurna, seharusnya itu yang terjadi.

Namun kenyataannya benar benar tidak masuk akal. Listrik dipermukaan katananya pecah dan menghilang sehingga membuat ukuran katananya menjadi normal kembali, dan itu mustahil untuk mencapai si pria.

—Tidak mungkin.

Si gadis hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya.

—Apakah aku kehabisan cakra? Tidak, aku masih punya banyak. Pertarungan sebelumnya aku hanya menggunakan sedikit dari cakraku, seharusnya masih tersisa banyak. Chidorigatana juga tidak seboros itu..

Si gadis mengamati pria itu lagi. Pria itu mungkin lebih tingga satu atau dua kepala darinya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena badai membuat segalanya menjadi samar, tapi entah mengapa dia bisa merasakan perasaan merinding dari yang aneh dari sosok si pria.

—Itu nampak seolah dia tidak hidup.

"...Mengerikan."

Tanpa sadar dia mundur selangkah.

Pria itu semakin dekat, dan sekarang si gadis bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap fitur wajahnya. Kulit kecoklatan, mata biru gelap yang memancarkan kengerian, namun itu semuanya kosong, seolah olah tubuh pria itu hanya tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Si gadis sudah menghadapi banyak musuh, tapi pria ini satu satunya yang membuatnya kehilangan keinginan untuk bertarung.

—Takut. Itulah arti dari rasa dingin yang menjalar dipunggungnya.

Kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata yang tidak pernah dia katakan, bahkan untuk berpikir dia akan melakukan hal itu pun tidak pernah. Tapi kengerian yang dipancarkan oleh sosok hitam yang nampak sangat cocok dengan penjelmaan iblis itu, terasa begitu menggetarkan jiwanya dalam ketakutan yang tidak terbayangkan, dan si gadis tanpa sadar mengatakan,

"Jangan mendekat!"

"..."

Ketika sosok itu terus mendekat. Dia hanya memiliki keputusasaan. Gadis itu lalu menutup matanya.

—Apa apaan yang kau lakukan, dasar pengecut!

—Bergerak! Bergeraklah dasar gadis bodoh!

—Lawan dia! Ayo lawan! Dia sama seperti musuh yang lainya! Tebas dia sampai mati!

Berusaha memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Si gadis menguatkan pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya. Tangannya bergetar dengan hebat, dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang pedangnya.

—Ayo!

—Gerakan tubuhmu dasar sialan!

Meski dia berusaha memotivasi dirinya dengan keras. Tapi tubuhnya kaku, tidak bergerak.

Sekarang jaraknya dengan si pria mungkin hanya beberapa puluh centi saja, memikirkan hal itu, tiba tiba kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Dia bisa jatuh kapan saja, atau dibantai kapan saja oleh si pria yang jaraknya tidak dia tahu.

Namun,

 **"Onee-sama."**

Sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya memberikannya kekuatan. Dia kembali menegakkan posturnya yang hampir jatuh dan membuka mata semerah darah dengan tiga titik yang berputar dengan cepat.

"Mati kau Sialaaaann!"

Tebasan frontal yang berisi keputusasaan dikirimkan olehnya, akan tetapi kekuatan yang terisi di dalamnya tidaklah main main. Itu adalah tebasan yang bisa membelah sebuah gedung dengan mudah.

Dengan suara*Kabum!*yang keras. Salju meledak diudara.

Sambil bernafas terputus putus. Si gadis menatap beberapa saat kearah dimana dia menebas dan kemudian tersenyum. Tepat setelah pandangan tidak lagi terhalangi oleh bekas ledakan, dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

—Dan disana tidak ada apapun.

Kenyataanya si pria melewatinya begitu saja.

 **.**

"Tsunade! Dia adalah Tsunade!"

"Bunuh dia!"

"Kita akan jadi pahlawan bagi Iwagakure jika berhasil membunuhnya!"

Dengan beberapa keberuntungan yang buruk, Tsunade entah bagaimana bertemu dengan sekumpulan Shinobi Iwa.

Pertarungan terjadi, tapi itu tidaklah tepat untuk disebut sebagai pertarungan.

—Pembantaian sepihak!

"Kalian hanya omong besar."

Tsunade menepuk nepuk tangannya setelah memukuli Shinobi Iwa hingga di titik tubuh mereka tidak lagi menyerupai mayat manusia.

Dia meraih kerah salah satu Shinobi Iwa berbadan paling besar yang masih memiliki penampilan seperti manusia dan mengangkatnya keudara dengan satu tangan.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang kalian lakukan di desa ini?"

"Ma-mati saja kau!"

"..."

Dalam diam Tsunade memukuli si Shinobi malang. Pukulan pukulan itu sendiri tidaklah terlalu keras —menurut standartnya, tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seseorang untuk berharap agar secepatnya mati.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku menyerah!"

Si Shinobi yang terlihat tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan seonggok daging giling memohon ampun pada Tsunade. Dan dibawah senyum hewan buas Tsunade, si pria mulai bicara,

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu anggota kami diserang oleh Shinobi Konoha di dekat perbatasan Iwa dan Kusa. Hampir seratus Shinobi kami tewas dan beberapa sisanya terluka sangat parah. Awalnya mereka melaporkan soal penemuan seorang anak yang tidak sengaja memasuki perbatasan, tapi kemudian... "

Di suatu siang. Sekelompok Shinobi Iwa yang sedang berpatroli menemukan seorang gadis muda di dekat perbatasan. Mereka mungkin akan mengabaikannya dan menyuruhnya segera pergi dari sana, namun gadis itu memiliki mata merah yang dikenal sebagai Sharingan, dan mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh klan yang ada di desa Konoha.

Konoha dan Iwa saat ini sedang berkonflik. Meskipun serangan dari kedua pihak tidak lagi terjadi sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Tapi semenjak pertemuan dengan si gadis, Iwa menjadi yakin jika Konoha merencanakan sesuatu dan gadis itu dianggap sebagai Shinobi Konoha yang tengah memata matai mereka.

"Kami menangkap gadis itu dan berencana membawanya ke desa. Tapi tiba tiba seseorang muncul dan membantai semua orang. Salah seorang Shinobi yang selamat kembali ke pos perbatasan dan melaporkan jika kelompok mereka diserang oleh Shinobi Konoha, dan sejak saat itu Iwa menurunkan para Shinobi untuk menangkap para penyusup itu."

Mendengar penjelasan si Shinobi, Tsunade memijat keningnya seolah olah dia benar benar merasa capek.

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya, itulah Iwagakure."Mengatakan itu, Tsunade membuat Si Shinobi kehilangan kesadarannya dalam sekejap.

Menurutnya. Menangkap beberapa Shinobi tidak perlu untuk mengerahkan pasukan sebanyak ini. Tapi inilah Iwagakure. Sekumpulan pecundang yang bertindak dengan emosi. Ini sama persis seperti induk ayam yang begitu protektif pada anak anaknya hingga membuat si induk tidak akan ragu ragu menyerang bahkan jika itu seekor harimau jika itu berpotensi membahayakan anak anaknya.

—Tapi bertindak tanpa memikirkan siapa lawanmu dan seberapa banyak jumblah mereka hanya akan berakhir dengan sebuah pembantaian. Ini sama seperti waktu itu.

Tsunade teringat dengan suatu peristiwa di perang dunia ke-2 silam. Dimana ratusan Shinobi Iwa berusaha meruntuhkan gunung tempat persembunyiannya dan dua Sannin lainya.

Pada dasarnya tindakan orang orang Iwa ini tidak ada bedanya dengan sekumpulan herbivora yang putus asa dan mencoba menyerang para pemangsa secara membabi buta.

—Pada akhirnya pecundang tetap saja pecundang.

Sambil memberikan kritik pedas, Tsunade berjalan kearah Shizune yang pucat pasi.

'Aku bersumpah untuk tidak lagi membuat Tsunade-sama marah!' Kira kira mungkin seperti inilah apa yang sedang Shizune pikirkan. Bagaimanapun adegan pembantaian barusan adalah yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat.

Merekapun melanjutkan pencarian.

Hanya berbekal petunjuk arah yang tidak jelas dan sepenuhnya bergantung pada sesuatu yang Tsunade sebut sebagai intuisi seorang kakak perempuan.

Orang lain mungkin akan protes dan menganggap dia gila. Tapi hubungan Tsunade dan Naruto memang memiliki kedekatan yang aneh, dan alasan mengapa Shizune tidak keberatan dengan ide gila Tsunade juga karena hal itu.

Tsunade percaya jika dia dan Naruto dihubungkan oleh sebuah takdir.

Pertemuannya dengan si anak laki laki dua tahun yang lalu dimana seharusnya sebagai klan Uzumaki yang kehilangan keluarganya, adalah sebuah hal wajar jika dia akan mati, tapi anak itu tetap hidup dan bertemu dengan Tsunade. Hal itu sendiri hanya bisa diterima sebagai sebuah keajaiban.

Perlahan lahan anak itu pulih, meskipun jiwanya mungkin masih belum utuh, tapi Tsunade berhasil menariknya dari jurang keputusasaan.

Lalu janji Naruto di sungai itu.

Saat itu dia ingat jika dia menangis. Air mata yang Tsunade kira sudah mengering, keluar begitu mudah saat dia mendengar janji yang Naruto ucapkan.

Kemudian permintaan gadis kecil yang Tsunade yakini adalah almarhum adik Naruto yang tewas dalam gendongannya, Uzumaki Mina

Kemiripannya dengan Nawaki dan Dan dalam banyak hal.

Andai Tsunade percaya pada keberadaan Tuhan, dia akan berkata jika kehadiran Naruto adalah penyembuh yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya.

Tsunade selalu merasa tenang jika Naruto ada di dekatnya, dan dia akan sangat ketakutan kapanpun ketika Naruto pergi dari sisinya, bahkan jika itu hanya dalam pikirannya.

Tapi tetap saja,

—Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa apa tentangnya.

Tsunade selalu merasa gelisah dengan fakta ini. Dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang Naruto pikirkan bahkan setelah 2 tahun bersama.

Tapi setidaknya dia mengetahui satu hal, bahwa anak itu sangat merindukan dunia yang damai sama seperti dirinya. Setidaknya dengan berbagi impian yang sama, dia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya menjadi lebih dekat untuk bisa menjangkau anak itu yang seolah berdiri di dalam dunianya sendiri, sebuah dunia yang di isi oleh kegelapan dan kesepian.

"Kita pasti akan menemukan Naruto."

"Tentu saja, Shizune. Pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun dan membuat orang lain khawatir, aku tidak bisa memaafkan tindakan seenaknya itu."

Sebelum perang semakin membesar, dia harus menemukan anak itu dan pergi.

Melihat gerak gerik Iwa dan informasi mengenai keberadaan Shinobi Konoha di desa ini, dia bisa menyimpulkan Desa Kusa akan segera menjadi medan perang. Sebenarnya Tsunade tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia akan pergi bersama Shizune dan Naruto ketempat aman meskipun hal itu harus mengorbankan ratusan jiwa tidak bersalah.

Yah, Tsunade Senju tidak keberatan untuk menjadi Iblis demi tetap menjaga orang orang yang dia cintai. Semengerikan itulah tingkat keegoisannya.

 **.**

Darah yang terus mengucur dari luka lukanya akhirnya mengalahkan tekat sekuat baja gadis itu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa digerakkan dengan benar.

Tidak berapa lama, kekuatan benar benar meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dia tumbang diatas salju.

—Tubuh lemah ini.. Sudah kuduga, menjadi seorang perempuan itu benar benar menyebalkan..

Lalu beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Ya ampun Taka!"

"Setelah menghilang tidak jelas, dia malah pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Dasar merepotkan."

"Sebenarnya apa saja sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Daripada itu. Ayo kita bawa dia ke gua. Dia harus segera diberi pertolongan!"

Taka yang saat itu langsung kehilangan kesadaran langsung dibawa kedalam sebuah gua yang tersembunyi dari pandangan.

Saat dia kembali siuman, apa yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah dinding batu berwarna coklat kemerahan yang terbakar dalam cahaya api unggun.

"Tolong jangan bergerak dulu, nanti lukamu terbuka lagi."

Sebuah suara lembut menahannya dari mencoba bangkit dan membuatnya kembali harus berurusan dengan rasa sakit dari luka lukanya.

Taka menggerakkan matanya kearah dimana suara itu berasal, disana terlihat seorang gadis berambut Pink yang tengah sibuk meracik sesuatu di dalam alat tumbuk kecil, nampaknya dia sedang membuat penawar racun.

Tiba tiba gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Taka.

"...kenapa."

"?"

"Padahal wajahmu sangat cantik, kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang lebih cantik darimu. Tapi, kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikannya dibalik topeng itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, barulah Taka menyadari jika dia tidak lagi mengenakan topeng elangnya, yang mana hal itu adalah atribut khas dari kesatuan tentara khusus bernama Anbu Root, sekaligus alat yang bagus untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Dia ingin bangkit dan memarahi si gadis merah muda, tapi begitu merasakan rasa nyeri hebat di perutnya, dia kembali jatuh.

"Ma-maafkan aku, dan tolong jangan bergerak, kau akan membuat lukanya kembali berdarah."

Gadis itu kelihatan menyesal meski pada akhirnya dia tetap melanjutkan,

"Tapi aku benar benar terkejut. Semua orang mengira kau itu laki laki, tapi ternyata —

"Diam."

"..."

"..."

"Ma-maaf."

Gadis itu lagi lagi minta maaf, dan itu membuat Taka semakin kesal.

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Taka bicara dengan nada penuh kebencian yang sama sekali tidak repot repot dia sembunyikan,

"Siapa lagi yang tahu."

"Ha-hanya aku dan Hinata-chan."

Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Seorang karakter perempuan yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, dan tipe macam ini adalah yang paling dibenci olehnya. Tapi karena Sakura satu satunya Medic-nin yang benar benar ahli dalam menangani racun dan pembedahan, dia terpaksa harus terus berurusan dengannya.

Sakura sangat memperhatikannya. Gadis itu dengan rajin meminumkannya obat, menyuapinya makan dan melakukan hal hal lainya yang memang harus dilakukan olehnya sebagai seorang Medic-nin.

Taka sendiri bukanya tanpa perlawanan, dia kadang kadang menolak untuk disuapi karena menurutnya itu sangat memalukan. Tapi karena tuntutan dari rasa lapar dan keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak mungkin untuk bergerak meskipun hanya untuk makan, dia dengan terpaksa menerima perlakuan itu dari Sakura.

Suara para pria terdengar di ujung lain gua yang sedikit tertutupi batu.

"Taka sudah melakukan tugasnya, meskipun kurasa dia sedikit berlebihan. Dasar si tukang pamer itu."

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Dia berhasil memancing musuh keluar, itulah yang terpenting."

"Kau benar. Mulai dari sini kita akan bergerak berkelompok. Seluruh team Phoenix akan menyerang dari depan segera setelah Team Suna berhasil membuat kekacauan dan mengecoh jumblah kita yang sebenarnya dengan kugutsu kugutsu mereka. Lalu para tentara bayaran Akatsuki akan meneruskan serangan dari arah timur. Dengan begitu berarti Team Suna dari barat, kita —Team Phoenix dari selatan, dan Team Akatsuki dari timur. Ketiga pasukan ini akan membagi jumblah musuh sampai seminimal mungkin sementara serangan utama kita akan menyerang dari Utara, yaitu Orochimaru dan Team Oto miliknya. Tujuan utama kita adalah sebagai pendukung bagi Team Oto. Mereka akan menyelinap kedalam desa yang para Shinobinya sudah terpecah antara Team Suna, Phoenix dan Akatsuki, kemudian membunuh Tsuchikage Onoki, lalu membangkitkannya dengan Edo Tensei dan skak mat! Desa Iwa akan sepenuhnya dalam kendali Konoha, sama seperti yang terjadi dengan Suna."

"Ya ampum! Otak macam apa sih yang kau miliki!"

"..."

"Baik baik. Tidak usah berwajah seperti itu. Ayo teruskan."

"Hm.. Itulah rencananya. Tapi sebisa mungkin kita harus bergerak cepat. Kegagalan tidak bisa di tolerir karena akan berakibat pada kehancuran total Konoha. Ketika Iwa menyadari niat sejati kita dan Aliansi Kumo-Kiri melihat tindakan kita, itu akan memicu mereka untuk menyatukan kekuatan mereka untuk melawan Konoha. Tapi jika kita berhasil, perang ini kemungkinan besar akan berakhir, setidaknya kemungkinannya kurang dari 50 persen."

"Ini akan jadi misi yang berat. Berdoa saja Kumo dan Kiri tidak terlalu rajin untuk menyelidiki desa Iwa juga, jika tidak, habislah kita."

"Dengan bergabungnya Kirigakure yang memiliki Sanbi dan Rokubi dengan Kumo yang juga memiliki dua Jinchuriki yaitu Nibi dan Hachibi, kesampingkan soal Sanbi yang adalah Mizukage sehingga pergerakannya mungkin akan dibatasi, atau Rokubi yang sering kehilangan kendali. Jinchuriki dari Nibi dan Hachibi adalah monster yang mampu mengontrol Biju mereka secara penuh. Sementara kita kehilangan Kyubi dan Minato-sensei yang bisa mengubah hasil perang. Hal yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mengumpulkan kekuatan melalui jumblah. Tapi untuk mencapai semua itu, kita harus mengerahkan sebagian besar aset kita seperti sekarang ini. Jika Kumo atau Kiri menyadari jika Konoha membagi jumblah Shinobi mereka keluar desa, mereka akan membuat serangan habis habisan pada desa Konoha atau yang paling buruk, Kumo akan memutuskan untuk beraliansi dengan Iwa dan kita akan dimusnahkan. Demi apapun, kita tidak boleh membuat Iwa dan Kumo mencapai kata sepakat!"

"Jadi kita akan benar benar menggunakan jutsu menjijikan itu lagi ya, Edo Tensei, huh?"

"Jangan mengeluh. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau pikir aku tidak merasa jijik karena harus menggunakan jutsu aneh itu? Akulah yang paling tertekan disini karena sel sel otakku harus digunakan untuk cara kotor semacam itu, dasar merepotkan!"

"Lalu kapan kita akan memulai serangan?"

"Segera setelah Team Suna memberi sinyal, dan itu tidak sampai 3 jam lagi."

Dengan kata Terakhir itu, Taka menahan nafasnya.

—Tiga jam?! Itu lebih cepat dari yang kuduga!

Dalam tiga jam Kusagakure sudah pasti akan menjadi medan perang.

—Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bersantai, aku harus menemui Sarada dan membawanya pergi dari sini.

Pertemuan kembali dengan Sarada sejak satu tahun belakangan ini diperbatasan itu benar benar sebuah kebetulan. Dia tidak pernah tahu dimana keberadaan gadis itu semenjak Hokage mengambilnya dari kediaman Uchiha.

Dia tidak pernah mengira jika Sarada akan ada di tempat ini dan malah terlibat dengan Shinobi Iwa.

Alasan mengapa dia terus bertarung adalah untuk memastikan bahwa tidak seorangpun dari Shinobi Iwa yang memasuki desa Kusa dan menemukan Sarada. Tapi usaha itu akan segera berakhir sia sia semenjak perang akan terjadi di desa Kusa.

"Sial!"

Taka memaksakan tubuhnya. Dia pergi dari gua tanpa memperdulikan luka lukanya atau suara rekan se-misi nya yang berusaha untuk mencegah dirinya.

 **.**

 **Berada digendongan kakaknya, Gadis itu bersandar dengan senang pada bahu kakaknya yang besar,"Aku mencintai Onii-chan."**

 **Suara itu seperti lonceng, itu sangat cocok dengan wajah si gadis yang polos dan murni.**

 **Sementara kakaknya terus diam sambil berlari, dimana setiap langkah kakinya dibayar dengan darah dan dagingnya. Setiap kali dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, itu mengurangi nyawanya sedikit demi sedikit.**

 **"Aku sangat sangat mencintai Onii-chan."**

 **Gadis itu kelihatan lebih bahagia dari seekor penyu yang menemukan tempat dimana dia dilahirkan setelah sekian lama berjuang di lautan. Tapi kebahagiaan itu terlalu menyilaukan. Rasanya mirip seperti letupan besar sebuah kembang api. Berwarna mencolok dan begitu indah, tapi itu adalah cahaya terakhir yang dia pancarkan sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang.**

 **"Aku berharap tumbuh dengan cepat, lalu menjadi pengantin wanitamu."**

 **Tiba tiba mendung menyelimuti senyuman si gadis.**

 **"Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil."**

 **Si kakak terus diam, tapi gadis kecil itu menyadari jika tubuh itu bergetar sesaat. Gadis itu mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi kakaknya yang setengah putus asa tengah berjuang menahan tangis yang demi apapun tidak akan pernah dia tunjukkan di depan adiknya.**

 **"Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Onii-chan bisa menerimaku. Aku sempat ketakutan jika aku harus terus menerima penolakanmu seumur hidupku, itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada aku harus mati sendirian."**

 **"Tapi kau menerimaku,"gadis itu melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan,"Aku sungguh sungguh bahagia. Terimakasih, Onii-chan."**

 **Arti kata bahagia itu sendiri sangatlah sederhana bagi si gadis. Cukup dengan tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak membenci dirinya, dia tidak terlalu serakah untuk menginginkan hal lainya.**

 **Dengan senyumnya yang paling indah, Gadis itu menutup matanya sambil kedua tangan kecilnya berpegangan dengan erat pada leher si kakak.**

 **"Karena itulah... Onii-chan harus terus hidup."**

Naruto membuka matanya. Kilasan masa lalu barusan sempat membuat konsentrasinya menghilang, tapi sisi baiknya sekarang dia sepenuhnya terjaga.

Duduk diatas permukaan salju dalam posisi zen, dimana sejauh mata memandang tidak terdapat sedikitpun pepohonan.

Disana sangat luas. Berwarna putih bersih dengan atap kelabu dari langit diatasnya.

Dia sudah berjuang selama dua hari dipegunungan ini. Mendatangi satu tempat dan tempat lainya tanpa kenal lelah. Sekarang kelelahannya terbayar setelah dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

—Pusat peredaran energi alam.

Setiap tempat memiliki sumber energi alam yang menyokong kehidupan agar terus berjalan. Tapi selain berlaku sebagai penyokong kehidupan. Energi alam juga bisa menjadi perusak keseimbangan ataupun pemulih kerusakan itu sendiri.

Manusia memiliki sumber energi spiritual yang serupa dengan Energi alam, itu disebut sebagai Cakra. Sebenarnya Cakra hanyalah bentuk penyesuaian dari energi alam, dimana asal muasal Cakra itu sendiri adalah dari Pohon Shinju yang konon dulu pernah hidup di suatu tempat dan menjadi pusat dari segala sumber energi alam di dunia ini.

Alam memiliki energi alam sementara manusia memiliki Cakra. Dua kekuatan yang memiliki asal yang sama tapi di sisi lain sangat berbeda.

Namun dunia tidak hanya memiliki dua sumber energi saja.

Orang orang di Klan Uzumaki menyebutnya Energi Jiwa. Sementara orang orang diluar Klan menyebutnya Energi kehidupan. Tapi Naruto punya namanya sendiri, yaitu Energi Roh.

Salah satu keistimewaan Energi Roh adalah, mampu berkomunikasi dengan Roh lainya. Baik itu Roh yang masih hidup, ataupun Roh yang sudah tiada. Dengan kata lain, Naruto mampu melihat apa yang dilihat oleh orang orang disekitarnya.

Seorang gadis yang berusaha untuk menjadi berguna untuk orang lain. Berusaha keras agar kemalangan yang terjadi pada dirinya tidak terjadi pada orang lain.

Hati suci seorang Suster yang berharap bisa menghapus kesedihan dari hati anak anak korban perang. Seorang yang bahkan tanpa ragu untuk memotong dagingnya sendiri untuk memberi makan orang yang kelaparan.

Perasaan gadis muda berkaca mata itu. Kehidupan sulit yang dia jalani, dan harapannya untuk dapat bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Wanita muda yang mengubur dirinya dalam kubangan darah. Menyangkal segalanya dan mencari kekuatan untuk mengubah dunia agar bisa menjadi tempat yang layak untuk gadis kecil yang selalu dia jaga.

Lalu, ketakutan seorang wanita. Rasa hausnya akan kasih sayang yang membuatnya bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus menjadikan seluruh dunia sebagai musuhnya jika itu bisa terus membuatnya bersama dengan orang orang yang dia cintai.

Harapan harapan itu akan segera tersapu oleh perang yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi ditempat itu, dan Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Dia gagal memahami isi hati Rin.

Dia juga gagal menjawab perasaan Mina.

Nyawa memang tidak bisa dikembalikan, dan waktu tidak mungkin diputar ulang. Tapi Naruto memiliki kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan dunia yang diharapkan oleh Rin dan Mina kepada mereka yang masih hidup.

Energi alam yang berada disekitarnya akan membantunya untuk memasuki inti jiwanya yang disebut Roh. Dia akan membuka segel gaib yang tertanam disana dan untuk sesaat mengubah wujud fisiknya menjadi bentuk spiritual tertinggi yang hanya mampu dukuasai Uzumaki yang terpilih,

—Cakra Mode.

Dia akan membiarkan tubuhnya termakan oleh rembesan Cakranya yang besar sambil Energi Jiwanya terus mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tidak lepas kendali, kemudian,

—Tubuhnya akan bersatu dengan alam dan mempertahankan hanya kesadarannya saja. Dia akan bersatu dengan pegunungan Kusa dan melindungi semua orang.

Diam dan terus diam. Itu adalah dirinya yang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya dia seperti itu karena terus memperhatikan.

Naruto sadar dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Bahkan mungkin saja tidak seorangpun yang memiliki pemahaman sebesar dirinya mengenai situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Ketika dia menyelesaikan proses pelepasan segel, mata birunya yang suram terbakar oleh tekat yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun,

"Lihat aku, Mina. Kekuatanku akan menyelimuti daratan ini."

—Mina.

—Rin.

—Tsunade-sama.

Dengan itu. Tubuh Naruto meledak dalam cahaya emas.

Dengan menyatukan diri dengan alam, dia akan mampu mengontrol seluruh Energi alam dipegunungan ini. Sebuah kekuatan raksasa yang membuatnya mampu mengontrol kekuatan spiritual semua makhluk hidup yang memasuki teritori wilayah Kusa.

Dengan dibukanya segel gaib Uzumaki. Seluruh aktifitas yang melibatkan kekuatan spiritual, baik itu Senjutsu, Ninjutsu, atau apapun yang melibatkan kekuatan spiritual lainya, dengan ini dinonaktifkan tanpa terkecuali.

Tbc.

 **Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri~.**


	7. Merpati betina yang buta

.

.

.

"Tidak.."

Tsunade mematung menatapi gelombang cahaya di puncak pegunungan. Suara seraknya membuat Shizune kehilangan keberanian untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Tuan sekaligus Gurunya itu.

Cahaya keemasan itu mendaki langit bagaikan pilar emas. Menembus awan kelabu lalu menyebar seperti gelombang keseluruh tempat. Gelombang itu membawa perasaan hangat yang familiar. Sebuah kehangatan yang bukan hanya menghentikan badai salju tapi juga untuk sesaat menghentikan detak jantungnya, kemudian perasaan keputusasaan datang. Itu sebuah perasaan yang sama ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu.

—Sebuah keheningan yang menyakitkan tercipta.

Tidak satupun diantara dirinya maupun Tsunade yang berbicara. Seperti halnya bagaimana rasa takut Shizune untuk melihat wajah Tsunade, dia juga sangat takut dengan sebuah kenyataan mengerikan yang akan muncul jika saja dia memberikan suatu pertanyaan.

Aroma kematian mengapung diudara dari sisi lain pegunungan. Pertempuran mungkin sudah dimulai tapi itu bukan lagi hal paling menakutkan karena alasan mengapa dia dan Tsunade harus meninggalkan pegunungan ini, alasan hati dinginnya yang tidak memperdulikan anak anak di desa Kusa yang akan terbantai, atau alasan mengapa seluruh dunia tidak lagi penting bagi Tuannya. Satu satunya alasan dari itu semua, mungkin sudah lenyap.

Bukannya mati, atau tewas —karena kedua hal itu hanya untuk makhluk hidup yang masih meninggalkan tubuhnya ketika dia pulang ke tempat yang lebih baik, sesuatu yang disebut surga, jika hal itu memang ada—melainkan lenyap, menghilang. Musnah dari dunia tanpa ada sedikitpun jejak.

Gelombang cahaya itu bisa dikatakan seperti nyala terang sebuah lilin sebelum dia mulai padam.

—Tapi lilin setidaknya masih akan meninggalkan jejak meskipun dalam bentuk yang lain.

 **Sebuah hari di musim panas,**

 **Dia menemukan Naruto tengah duduk sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan bersama dengan kelompok Minato, tapi Naruto pergi ketempat lain bukannya pulang ke penginapan, karena itulah Shizune ada disini untuk mengajak Naruto pulang.**

 **Ketika dia berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, tanpa menatap padanya, pria itu berkata,**

 **"Aku masih kepikiran."**

 **"Soal apa?"**

 **"Soal yang tadi pagi."**

 **"Oh."**

 **Shizune tidak terlalu ingin membahas soal apapun yang sedang Naruto bicarakan, tapi nampaknya Naruto tidak peduli.**

 **"Saat Nohara-san memohon padanya sambil menangis, itu adalah satu satunya waktu dimana Tsunade-sama terlihat sangat ketakutan sekaligus sangat marah. Aku hanya ingin tahu, hal macam apa yang membuatnya seperti itu."**

 **Rahasia ini mungkin tidak akan dia ceritakan pada siapapun, tapi pria di depannya ini berbeda, tapi dia masih ragu. Bukannya dia tidak mempercayai Naruto, hanya saja kisah itu mungkin akan menciptakan kecanggungan diantara hubungan Tsunade dan Naruto kelak, jadi akan lebih baik jika semua itu tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia, kecuali jika Tsunade sendiri yang akan menceritakannya pada Naruto, itu akan jadi hal yang berbeda lagi.**

 **Shizune bergerak kearah Naruto dan duduk disamping pria itu. Dia lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, tapi badan besarnya mungkin bisa disalah artikan jika dia sudah cukup dewasa. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Tsunade sadari betapapun hal itu sangat jelas terlihat. Bagi wanita itu, Naruto akan terus menjadi bocah kecilnya yang tidak bisa apapun tanpa dirinya.**

 **Tatapan Shizune melembut pada bagian samping wajah Naruto yang menatap kedepan, entah kemana. Jika Minato Namikaze adalah pria tampan yang cantik, Naruto adalah pria tampan yang benar benar pria. Kau bisa melihat kedua pria itu terlihat agak mirip, tapi Naruto adalah versi tegas dari Minato yang kelihatan tidak bisa diandalkan.**

 **Tsunade selalu menyentuh bagian manapun dari tubuh pria ini sesukanya, setiap hari. Tapi dia begitu mengasihani Senseinya itu yang hanya bisa melihat pria ini sebagai anak kecil bukannya sosok pria seperti yang dia lihat.**

 **'** **Dia sudah tumbuh. Dia bukan lagi anak laki laki yang kau temukan sekarat di semak semak dulu, dia seorang pria gagah sekarang.' Itu adalah kata kata yang ingin selalu Shizune utarakan pada Tsunade, tapi dia khawatir kalau hal itu akan merusak perasaan cinta yang Tsunade bangun untuk Naruto.**

 **Wanita itu selalu takut akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dimasa lalu ketika dia mulai menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Namun entah bagaimana dia mampu menipu dirinya sendiri dan melihat Naruto sebagai adik kecilnya yang dimasa lalu gagal dia lindungi.**

 **Luka wanita itu masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Shizune hanya takut jika dia menunjukkan sebuah kenyataan, luka itu akan kembali terbuka.**

 **"Yah,"Naruto menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada pohon dibelakangnya,"Semua orang memiliki masa masa sulit mereka sendiri."**

 **Dibawah bayang bayang pohon, raut wajah pria itu sulit untuk ditebak, tapi Shizune bisa merasakan ketakutan yang keluar dari getaran suaranya.**

 **"Hanya saja. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus melihat wajah itu lagi."**

 **Sambil angin musim panas yang sejuk membelai wajahnya, Naruto berkata,"Aku benar benar tidak ingin melihatnya lagi."**

—Lalu kenapa?

'Melakukan semua hal ini yang justru membuat Tsunade-sama sedih?'

Shizune hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatinya ketika dia mengingat masa lalu itu.

Bagi dia maupun Tsunade, ataupun semua orang yang mengenal pria itu. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria yang dikelingi ketidakpastian. Apa yang pria itu pikirkan dan hal apa yang akan dia lakukan, baginya semua itu benar benar sulit untuk di tebak.

Bagi Tsunade yang selalu melihat Naruto sebagai anak kecil, pria itu mungkin hanya terlihat seolah menutup hatinya dari dunia luar, tapi bagi Shizune yang melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda, Naruto adalah pria berbahaya dengan pemikiran rumit.

Tsunade memang lebih tua darinya, tapi wanita pirang itu terlalu naif untuk seorang wanita yang mencoba memahami sang Uzumaki.

Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa Shizune lihat yang menjadi satu kesamaan diantara keduanya,

—Bahwa bagi Tsunade, Naruto adalah keberadaan berharga yang harus dia lindungi, dan ironisnya, Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka mencoba saling melindungi dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Perasaan yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain sama besarnya, dan sama gilanya.

Perbedaannya hanya pada skalanya saja.

Jika Tsunade berusaha menemukan tempat kecil di belahan dunia ini untuknya dan Naruto bisa hidup dengan bahagia. Naruto jusrtu memiliki pemahaman jika dia harus menciptakan dunia itu. Itulah yang Shizune pikir.

—Tapi itu terasa salah. Naruto, kau tidak pernah berfikir jika satu satunya tempat yang Tsunade-sama inginkan adalah tempat dimana disana juga ada dirimu.

Ketika Shizune akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Disana Tsunade mulai berjalan dalam diam. Melihat bagaimana sosok Tsunade yang penuh percaya diri kini berubah menjadi seperti gadis rapuh yang patah hati, Shizune hampir tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

 **.**

Sambil memegangi salibnya dengan kuat, Nonou membuka matanya ketika dia merasakan keberadaan lain disekitarnya. Saat dia berbalik, disana ada figur berjubah robek robek dan topeng yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan sebagian kecil dari wajahnya. Itu wajah seorang wanita muda.

"Tuhanku!"Tanpa sadar Nonou berseru karena kaget.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat ketika dia sadar dan langsung menopang tubuh si gadis misterius yang hampir ambruk.

Nonou tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bertanya karena gadis itu yang ternyata mengeluarkan banyak darah dari tubuhnya, mulai terlihat pucat dan dingin, karenanya dia membawa si gadis ke sebuah ruangan dan memanggil seseorang untuk mengobati si gadis.

Saat gadis itu sadar, hal pertama yang dia katakan adalah,"Dimana Sarada?"

Si suster berkacamata tersenyum sembari dia menjawab,

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu. Luka-lukamu itu harus segera ditangani."

Gadis itu diluar dugaan sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan Nonou dan mencoba berdiri namun pada akhirnya dia terus gagal. Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya dia, dengan kehilangan darah sebanyak itu, dia tidak mungkin memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bangkit. Akhirnya, Si Gadis hanya terbaring tidak berdaya sambil terus mengirimkan tatapan membunuh pada Nonou dan semua orang dalam ruangan itu.

Amaru yang merawat Gadis itu kelihatan cemberut sepanjang waktu. Dan Nonou yang menyaksikan hanya tersenyum lembut dan berkata dengan suara menenangkan seperti biasa,"Bersabarlah."Pada Amaru.

Hingga suatu ketika, saat Nonou menjadi satu satunya orang yang berada diruangan itu. Menatap daerah pegunungan dari jendela dengan khwatir, dia berkata,

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Saat ini tidak ada tempat yang benar benar aman, dengan keadaan seperti itu, kemana kau akan membawa Sarada dan bisakah kau memastikan jika tempat tujuanmu nanti lebih aman dari tempat ini?"

"..."

"Jika benar, lalu apakah yang akan kau lakukan? Memintanya tinggal disana dan lalu pergi seperti saat kau mengantarnya semalam?"

"..."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa manusia bahkan bisa hidup di tempat terpanas atau tempat paling dingin sekalipun. Sederhananya, tidak ada tempat yang benar benar cocok ataupun tidak cocok untuk manusia, jika kau hanya melihat dari lingkungan dan sosial. Apa kau mengerti mengapa seperti itu?"

"..."

"Itu karena tidaklah penting tempat dimana kau tinggal. Manusia memiliki kemampuan untuk beradaptasi, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, menurutmu, selama waktu adaptasi itu, apakah yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan?"

"..."

"Itu adalah cinta."

"..."

"Tempat terbaik bukanlah tempat paling aman atau tempat seperti istana atau bahkan tempat dimana semua orang tersenyum. Tempat terbaik bagi manusia itu adalah tempat dimana dia menemukan cintanya, dimana orang yang dia cintai juga ada disana."

Nonou menatap Si Gadis yang menampakkan raut wajah rumit. Dia menatap ke kejauhan dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Nonou menampakkan senyum lembutnya dan berkata,

"Aku punya dua kenalan, dan mereka bisa dibilang sepaket yang tidak terpisahkan meskipun tidak satupun dari keduanya yang menyadarinya. Si pria adalah seseorang yang agak tertutup dengan orang lain, sementara si wanita adalah orang yang keras kepala. Pengalaman di masa lalu membuat mereka memiliki ketakutan yang pada akhirnya menyesatkan perasaan mereka. Sekilas mereka nampak seperti dua anak kucing yang saling menjilati luka satu sama lain, tapi sesungguhnya apa yang paling sesuai untuk menggambarkan keduanya adalah sepasang merpati yang membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk tetap hidup."

Nonou melihat ke jendela lagi. Disana pernah ada cahaya aneh yang naik keatas langit kemudian tersebar kesemua arah. Itu adalah cahaya yang sangat indah hingga membuat Nonou melafalkan puja puji pada Tuhan, namun di saat yang sama itu adalah cahaya yang nampak sangat menyesakkan dada.

"Dan sekarang, akan seperti apakah merpati merpati itu jika salah satu diantara mereka tiba tiba menghilang."

Dalam kesedihannya, Nonou terus memandangi pegunungan tempat dimana cahaya itu muncul,

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Di luar tidak lagi terdengar suara badai semenak beberapa waktu lalu, tapi sebagai gantinya teriakan perang terdengar bersahut sahutan, bergema menuruni lembah.

Nonou masih memandangi pegunungan, saat itu gadis dibelakangnya berkata,

"Aku akan pergi. Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian lagi."

Ada kesungguhan dalam suara gadis yang nampak sangat gampang untuk disalah pahami sebagai seorang tuan muda yang tampan itu. Meskipun kenyataannya dia memiliki luka yang cukup membahayakan nyawanya, dia nampak sangat teguh.

Dia melanjutkan,"Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan di masa lalu. Aku membiarkannya berjuang sendirian di sarang monster itu. Aku melupakan tanggung jawabku karena obsesiku pada kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Semua hal itu membuatku tidak lagi bisa melihat seseorang yang sungguh sungguh membutuhkanku. Mungkin jika bukan karena kebaikan Hokage-sama, aku mungkin saja akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya."

Gadis yang kelihatan sangat kokoh itu pada akhirnya melembutkan wajah cantiknya yang selalu tegang untuk membentuk sebuah senyum masam dari seseorang yang menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya di masa lalu.

"Sarada adalah satu satunya penahanku dari terjatuh dalam kegelapan lebih jauh lagi. Hanya di depan gadis itu aku bisa menjadi sesuatu yang bukan monster. Itulah sebabnya, aku harus membawanya pergi dari sini. Dia satu satunya milikku yang paling berharga yang membuatku memiliki pilihan selain menjadi seorang tiran kejam. Dia adalah rumahku."

Saat itu, suara langkah kaki yang terburu buru terdengar di lorong. Pintu *Katcha!*Terbuka dan menampakkan gadis muda dengan nafas tersenggal senggal.

"Onee-sama!"

"Sarada."

Keduanya mematung dalam takjub pada keberadaan masing masing sebelum Sarada mulai berlari dan memeluk Si Gadis. Mereka nampak sangat cocok seolah mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Itu adalah hal paling alami yang pernah Nonou lihat, setidaknya yang kedua kalinya semenjak dia melihat interaksi Tsunade dan Naruto.

Nonou menerima ucapan terimakasih Sasuke yang tersirat dari mata gadis itu, kemudian karena tidak mau mengganggu, wanita itu segera keluar dari sana sambil dia berkata dalam hatinya,

'Mereka akhirnya berhasil memahami apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Masih belum terlambat. Terbanglah lebih cepat, karena dia pasti akan ada di sana untuk menunggumu. Bukankah kau dan dia adalah sepasang merpati yang bahkan bisa saling merasakan meskipun beribu ribu kilometer jauhnya? Ini jarak yang lebih pendek dari itu, tahu? Kau bahkan bisa mencapainya jika kau mencoba mengulurkan tanganmu. Masalahnya, masihkah kau percaya bahwa tanganmu masih mampu mencapainya?'

Menatap pada pegunungan melalui jendela, dia melanjutkan dalam kata kata yang hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarnya,

"Sadarilah hal terpenting itu jika kau tidak mau kehilangan Lelakimu, Tsunade."

Setelah dia keluar dari kamar, Nonou menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu yang tertutup sambil dia teringat dengan suatu percakapan **.**

 **Anak-anak saling tertawa dan berlarian di lapangan. Nonou yang kebetulan melewati tempat itu melihat seorang pria pirang tengah berdiri di sudut tersembunyi menatap pada lapangan dimana anak anak bermain.**

 **"Kelihatannya kau menyukai anak anak."**

 **Nonou berdiri disamping pria itu dan berkata demikian. Pria itu tidak menanggapi, dia hanya terus menatap pada anak anak seolah tidak ada siapapun disampingnya, akan tetapi Nonou sejak awal tidak benar benar membutuhkan tanggapan, dia hanya menyukai untuk berbagi cerita pada orang orang.**

 **Sambil menatap ketempat dimana pria itu juga menatap, dia berkata,**

 **"Mereka entah melarikan diri dari desa mereka yang dihancurkan atau sengaja diantar oleh orang tua mereka yang akan pergi berperang maupun dikirim oleh pemimpin desa untuk melindungi pemuda pemuda mereka. Yah, ada banyak lagi alasan tidak masuk akal dibalik keberadaan mereka disini, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan selama anak anak ini masih bisa tersenyum hal seperti masa lalu bukan lagi masalah. Bagiku, tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari senyum polos mereka."**

 **Nonou tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat dia mengatakan,"Senyum yang hanya berisikan kepolosan dan perasaan naif. Itu hampir seperti malaikat, dan aku merasa beruntung karena bisa melihat senyuman itu kapanpun aku menginginkannya."**

 **Kemudian dia membuat senyum nakal ketika dia menambahkan,"Itu sama dengamu, kan? Senyum wanita itu pasti sangat berarti bagimu."**

 **Untuk kata kata terakhirnya, Nonou mendapati Si Pria menatapnya dan dia dengan senang hati membuat senyum simpul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan yang dipenuhi anak kecil.**

 **"Kami tidak pernah mengalami perang semenjak perang dunia ke-2. Kusagakure hanyalah tanah dengan letak geografis yang buruk dan sulit diakses. Tidak ada negara yang cukup gila untuk menghabiskan uang mereka untuk membuat benteng disini ataupun menjajah tempat ini, dan berkat itu kami aman. Berkah dari Tuhan kadang kadang sulit untuk dimengerti."**

 ***fufufu*Nonou tertawa kecil sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan, kali ini suaranya agak serius,**

 **"Tapi kita tidak akan tahu kapan kenyamanan ini akan berakhir. Masa depan adalah wilayah misterius yang menyimpan banyak hal tidak terduga dan manusia menyimpan lebih banyak kemungkinan tidak terduga di dalam diri mereka. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan tempat ini akan menjadi medan perang, tapi jika hal itu memang akan terjadi, aku hanya berharap aku memiliki cukup waktu untuk memastikan anak-anak berada di tempat yang aman. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang boleh menderita lagi."**

 **Saat itu seorang suster menghampiri mereka untuk meminta Nonou pergi ke kapel untuk menghadiri pertemuan para petinggi Gereja.**

 **"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sangat menyenangkan bisa bicara denganmu. Lain kali kita harus lebih banyak mengobrol."**

 **Meskipun terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran, tapi Nonou memang merasa cukup senang dengan pembicaraan tadi yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai monolog daripada sebuah percakapan. Tanpa berharap menerima balasan, Nonou tersenyum dan berbalik pergi, sampai beberapa langkah, dia mendengar pria itu bicara,**

 **"Kau temannya Tsunade-sama?"**

 **Nonou berhenti dan tanpa berbalik dia menjawab,**

 **"Bagiku dia adalah saudara perempuanku."**

"Suster kepala."

Seorang suster berdiri di depannya berkata dengan sedikit heran pada atasannya yang diam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu dia melanjutkan setelah mendapat perhatian penuh Nonou,

"Pasukan Iwa yang ada di wilayah kita sudah dibersihkan oleh Shinobi Kusa."

Melihat keraguan Si Suster. Nonou berkata,"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Hanya saja ini terasa sangat mudah. Mungkinkah mereka merencanakan sesuatu? Lagipula pasukan Konoha juga menghindari dari memasuki wilayah kita."

Nonou tersenyum,"Selalu ada mukjijat di tengah kesulitan. Tuhan mungkin mendengar doa kita sehingga dia mengirimkan malaikat penolongnya."

"Su-suster kepala?"

Tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan Si Suster, Nonou berjalan pergi menuju aula Gereja.

 **Ketika pintu kamar Sarada terbuka di malam berbadai, Nonou mendapati seorang pria keluar darinya.**

 **Pria itu harusnya adalah pria yang sama dengan sesorang yang dia ajak bicara tadi siang, tapi perasaan yang dipancarkannya kali ini sangat berbeda. Itu terasa dingin dan menakutkan.**

 **Keadaan fisiknya mungkin tetap sama. Rambutnya masih berwarna pirang terang. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dengan kulit kecoklatan yang membungkusnya dibalik pakaian serba hitam itu. Yang berbeda adalah perasaan yang pria ini timbulkan, juga cahaya dari mata biru itu nampak menghilang. Kegelapan yang tersimpan di mata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang normal, namun bukan berarti Nonou merasa terancam. Pria ini memang menyimpan banyak hal dibalik sikap tenangnya, tapi lebih dari itu, Naruto adalah pria baik. Dia yakin itu.**

 **'Orang jahat tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian sebanyak itu dari seorang Tsunade.'Dia berfikir seperti itu.**

 **Mereka saling berselisih jalan. Tidak satupun dari keduanya yang berusaha menegur. Nonou sendiri ingin menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini, tapi dia mendapati keberaniannya menghilang hanya dengan merasakan perbedaan dalam diri pria itu.**

 **Tanpa disangka, pria itulah yang bicara ketika jarak mereka sudah terpaut 10 centi.**

 **"Aku serahkan yang disini padamu."**

 **Nonou tersentak dan segera berpaling pada Si pria, namun sudah tidak ada siapapun disana.**

Nonou menghela nafas. Pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya di malam itu Nonou sama sekali tidak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk. Tidak terfikir olehnya bahwa pria itu akan melakukan hal senekat dan semenakjubkan seperti melindungi Kusa dari pertempuran Iwa dan Konoha.

Dia tidak tahu dengan cara apa dia melakukan itu. Namun cahaya terang di pegunungan itu jelas adalah milik pria itu.

Sebuah kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa mengendalikan medan pertempuran. Sebuah kekuatan raksasa yang bahkan mampu menghindarkan satu negara kecil dari kehancuran dari sebuah perang. Itu adalah kekuatan mengerikan yang pastinya meminta bayaran yang tidak murah.

'Tsunade yang memiliki ikatan aneh dengan pria itu pasti memahami lebih baik dari siapapun mengenai situasi ini. Itu mungkin membutnya putus asa karena pada kenyataannya melepaskan kakuatan sebesar itu pastinya bukan hal aneh jika itu akan mengambil nyawa pengguna.'

Nonou berfikir bahwa Tsunade pasti sangat menderita. Tapi dia merasa bahwa pemikiran itu tidaklah benar.

'Pria itu tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Kau harus mempercayainya, Tsunade. Seorang pria yang melindungi desa Kusa. Itu bukan untuk kami, tapi karena dia tahu bahwa desa ini adalah tempat yang layak untuk disebut rumah bagimu. Tempat ini menyimpan dirimu yang lain di masa lalu. Kenangan dari seorang gadis yang menghargai senyum orang lain sebelum dia diubah oleh waktu menjadi wanita egois keras kepala. Dia benar-benar pria baik... Untuk seorang wanita sepertimu mendapatlkan pria seperti dia, itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya.'

Nonou berjalan keluar dari Gereja. Di bawah sinar matahari senja yang muncul sesudah badai, dia berkata,

"Karena itulah kau harus menyadarinya, Tsunade. Berhentilah menipu dirimu dan lihatlah kenyataan. Lelakimu itu sangatlah kuat. Dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah, tapi kau harus belajar menerima dirimu, karena jika tidak dia mungkin saja akan benar benar menghilang."

Tbc

Udah hampir tamat. Kemungkinan besarnya ending dari pik ini mungkin gk memuaskan. Saya bener bener nulis sesuka hati saya dan apa yang saya tulis ini menurut apa yang saya sukai bukannya para reader. Jadi saya minta maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan.


End file.
